The animal I have become
by Shadow's quill
Summary: C'était une mauvaise idée et pourtant, elle souhaitait le faire, connaître l'homme derrière le monstre.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : _Animal I have become_.**

 **Nombre de parties : 1/3.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Doctor/Rose Tyler/Martha Jones.**

 **Synopsis :** **C'était une mauvaise idée et pourtant, elle souhaitait le faire, connaître l'homme derrière le monstre.**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination. L'idée originale est de (dxctors).(queen) sur Instagram.**

* * *

Rose savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'être dans l'entourage de cet homme. Le Docteur était connu pour construire la confiance d'une femme pour mieux la détruire avec la prochaine. Quelque chose à son sujet était si captivant et Rose n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle devait se rapprocher de lui. Elle devait le connaître et l'aimer aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans son domaine en tant que domestique. Son affaire la plus commune était avec ses domestiques car elles ne pouvaient jamais lui échapper. Un soir, Rose était dans la chambre du Docteur et remettait de l'ordre dans le lit quand elle l'entendit entrer. Elle tenta de rester calme. Le Docteur était un homme très intimidant, plein de noirceur et de secrets et toutes les personnes vivant dans son domaine avait appris qu'il valait mieux le craindre que de le provoquer. Rose était l'une de ces personnes mais il y avait quelque chose chez le Docteur qui l'intriguait.

— Je ne fais que nettoyer, monsieur.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas. Il la regarda seulement nettoyer sa chambre. Rose était la dernière domestique qu'il avait pris à son service. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle au début mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui l'intriguait. Il devait en savoir plus sur elle et c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait enlevée à sa famille. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il était si proche que leurs corps s'effleuraient. Il resta silencieux et traça lentement son bras avec ses doigts. Ensuite, il caressa lentement la peau de son cou. Elle ferma les yeux et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait penser à rien sauf au fait qu'il soit aussi si proche d'elle.

— Monsieur ? _Elle déglutit._

— Chut, _dit-il alors que sa main s'aventurait sous son T-shirt._ Je sais que tu attendais que je le fasse. _Il embrassa son cou, sa main glissant lentement sur ses côtes._ Tu ne vas pas me décevoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Rose poussa un doux grognement et pressa instinctivement son corps contre son torse. Le Docteur eut un sourire satisfait à cause de sa réaction. Généralement, les femmes étaient trop effrayées par lui pour entrer dans son jeu.

— Non, monsieur.

Elle réagissait exactement comme il voulait qu'elle le fasse. Il continua d'embrasser son cou alors que ses mains caressaient chaque centimètre de sa peau pâle et délicate.

— Bonne fille.

— Ce n'est pas bien… _Parvint-elle à murmurer en tremblant joyeusement._

— Je suis celui qui dit si quelque chose est bien ou mal, et ceci me semble très bien.

— Je… _Commença-t-elle en lui donnant un faible coup d'œil._

— As-tu quelque chose à dire, Rose Tyler ? _Demanda-t-il calmement._

Il la mordit juste sous l'oreille. Il n'aimait pas quand ses femmes protestaient. Elle devait lui obéir et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la forcer à faire ce qu'il lui ordonnait. Rose secoua faiblement la tête, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

— Non, monsieur. Je… Je n'ai jamais rien à dire, monsieur.

— C'est ce que je pensais.

Il la fit sienne et apprécia son manque de résistance. Une nouvelle victime sur sa longue liste, mais celle-ci était spéciale. Il devait trouver pourquoi il était si attiré par elle. Il devait la garder aussi proche de lui qu'il le pouvait.

— A partir de maintenant, tu seras à mon service exclusif. Jour et nuit. Chaque fois que j'en aurais besoin. Attention aux autres, elles pourraient être jalouses, _déclara-t-il en quittant la chambre._

Un mélange de terreur d'admiration la fit faiblir et Rose s'écroula au sol. Le Docteur sifflait en allant à la cuisine. Il était heureux et affamé. Il s'amusa avec quelques-unes de ses femmes et leur ordonna de le nourrir. C'était une bonne nuit. Tout se passait comme il s'y attendait. Alors qu'il mangeait et appréciait la présence de ses femmes, Rose retournait dans sa chambre en mordant toujours sa lèvre. Dès qu'il eut fini de manger, il alla dans son sous-sol. Il y passait la plupart de son temps à travailler sur ses expériences médicales. Il travaillait essentiellement sur le cerveau humain. Toutes ses femmes étaient venues ici pour qu'il puisse travailler sur elles. Aujourd'hui était le tour de Rose.

— Ramenez-moi Rose, _demanda-t-il calmement aux deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient._

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et quittèrent le sous-sol. Elles se rendirent à la chambre de Rose et lui dirent que le Docteur voulait la voir et qu'il n'attendrait pas. Rose les suivit avec réticence. Elle était encore en train de se mordre la lèvre, nerveusement cette fois-ci. Le Docteur l'accueillit avec un sourire. Elle était si obéissante.

— C'est bon de te revoir, Rose. Tu as maintenant deux options : soit tu coopères et tout ira bien, ou tu ne coopères pas et alors, ce sera douloureux. Que choisis-tu ?

— Je… Je coopère, _répondit-elle en déglutissant difficilement._

— Tu es vraiment une bonne fille. J'aime ça. _Il ordonna aux deux autres femmes de quitter les lieux._ Vois-tu, Rose, je suis réellement un docteur, et je travaille sur le cerveau humain. Il est fantastique ! Je prends des femmes à mon service pour travailler sur leur cerveau. C'est bien plus fascinant qu'un cerveau d'homme. Elles restent à mon service car je les contrôle avec une simple puce RFID. C'est ce que tu feras aussi.

Il la mena à une table d'opération où il lui demanda s'allonger. Rose déglutit et s'allongea. Elle tremblait de nervosité. Elle n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle n'aimait pas l'atmosphère de la pièce, le ton du Docteur, ses mots.

— Monsieur, je… je n'aime pas ça.

Il plaça des électrodes sur son front et sur sa poitrine. Il prenait tout son temps, appréciant le contact de sa peau douce sous ses doigts.

— Ta mère a fait un travail exceptionnel en te créant, _murmura-t-il alors que ses lèvres embrassaient la peau pâle de sa poitrine._ Tu es une fille intelligente, Rose Tyler, comment as-tu pu tomber dans mon piège ? _Lui demanda-t-il calmement en se saisissant d'un scalpel._

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle était clairement effrayée de ce qu'il allait faire et il était trop occupé à jouer avec le reflet de la lumière sur son scalpel pour le remarquer. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle le regardait en se débattant légèrement pour se dégager de la table, de lui.

— Pour me rapprocher de vous, _murmura-t-elle._ Peu importe le monstre.

— Tu savais ce que j'avais fait et pourtant, tu es là. _Il plaça une main sur sa joue et la força à tourner la tête._ Ne bouge pas, jeune fille. Tu as promis de coopérer.

Le Docteur créa une petite entaille juste derrière son oreille droite. Elle poussa un cri de douleur mais il s'en fichait. Il avait un travail à faire sur elle et elle devait obéir. Point final.

— Monsieur, s'il vous plaît.

Il posa doucement le scalpel hors de sa portée pour qu'elle n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de s'en saisir pour le blesser. Il observa une goutte de son sang très rouge couler sur sa peau pâle. Il était vraiment fasciné.

— Dis-moi, pourquoi devrais-je t'épargner ? Toutes les femmes résidant ici ont cette petite puce derrière leur oreille. Tu es venue de ton plein gré. Tu aurais dû savoir.

Il prit une goutte de son sang sur son doigt. Il la regarda quelques secondes et la suça. Il attendait la réponse à sa question.

— Je ferais tout ce que vous demandez, _murmura-t-elle en grimaçant lorsqu'elle bougea la tête._ Tout, monsieur.

Il glissa une main dans la poche de sa veste en cuir et en sortit un petit appareil noir qui ressemblait à un grain de riz. Il lui montra et décida de lui raconter une petite histoire.

— Je n'avais que six ans quand mon père m'a amené ici et m'a implanté cette petite chose dans le poignet. Juste ici. _Il pointa du doigt la petite cicatrice blanche sur son poignet._ Il m'a dit qu'il serait en mesure de me contrôler pour toujours, que je ne serais jamais capable de lui échapper. Cette petite puce envoie des messages aux nerfs et au cerveau. Peu importe ce que tu fais, si celui qui contrôle cette petite chose programme un ordre, tu obéiras. Mon père s'est servi de moi. Pendant dix ans, il m'a forcé à lui obéir. Et quand j'essayais de résister…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Son regard était maintenant perdu dans le passé, perdu dans la douleur des actions de son père. Rose déglutit et ferma faiblement les yeux. Il lui faisait de plus en plus peur mais elle ne bougerait pas. Elle ne s'enfuirait pas.

— Je ne peux pas vous arrêter, monsieur, mais je vous dirai ceci : ce n'est pas ainsi que vous changerez ce qui s'est passé.

— Il aurait dû savoir que j'étais plus intelligent que lui ! _Hurla-t-il soudain énervé._ Il aurait dû savoir que je trouverais un moyen de pirater sa précieuse petite puce ! Mais ça m'a pris trop de temps.

Rose gémit faiblement. Elle commençait à paniquer. Il ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. Il était trop occupé à regarder dans son passé.

— Monsieur, je vous en supplie…

— CE FILS DE PUTE M'A BRISÉ ET EST PARTI !

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il racontait tout ça à Rose. Elle était la première à entendre son histoire. Il s'était complètement désintéressé des autres femmes mais Rose avait quelque chose de spécial et il ne savait pas quoi. Il remit la puce dans sa poche, nettoya son entaille avec du coton et mit un pansement dessus.

— Rentre chez toi, Rose Tyler. Cours pour ta vie et ne reviens jamais ici.

Il parlait calmement mais il bouillait toujours de rage intérieurement. Rose s'assit prudemment. Elle essaya d'empêcher sa voix de trembler, de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle avait peur.

— Je suis vôtre, monsieur. Je n'ai nulle part où aller.

— Tu n'es plus mienne. Je te répudie. Tu es libre. Ta mère t'attend. Rentre chez toi. Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit.

— Vous ne comprenez pas, monsieur, _dit-elle en secouant la tête._ Je… Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison.

— RENTRE CHEZ TOI JE TE DIS !

Il écrasa violemment son poing contre un mur et eut un sourire sans joie quand il entendit les os craquer et sentit la douleur remonter de sa main à son épaule. Rose Tyler était la seule à vouloir rester alors qu'elle savait tout de ses actions. Il était un monstre. Il le savait et il l'acceptait, mais elle n'avait pas à être un témoin de sa noirceur. Il la briserait aussi sûrement que son père l'avait brisé, aussi sûrement qu'il avait brisé toutes ces femmes. Rose secoua la tête faiblement. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

— Je veux être avec vous.

Il retira les électrodes une par une avec sa main gauche. La droite était en train de virer au bleu et de gonfler. Il savait que c'était cassé mais il s'en fichait. C'était moins douloureux que les souvenirs de son père que Rose avait réveillés sans le savoir.

— Non. Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Tu ne veux pas passer ta vie avec moi. Tu ne veux que je mette cette puce dans ta tête. Tu ne veux pas que je te contrôle. Tu ne veux pas de tout ça. Tu ne veux pas être un jouet dans ma collection. Tu l'as dit : ce n'est pas bien. Et maintenant, tu vas partir. Si tu ne le fais pas, je te jetterais dehors moi-même.

Elle s'assit sur le bord de la table d'opération et mit doucement sa main sur sa joue. Le contact le surprit. Personne ne l'avait touché de cette façon. Il recula pour se dégager de ce contact indésirable.

— Je veux être avec vous parce que j'aime votre noirceur, monsieur. Je savais précisément dans quoi je m'embarquais.

— Je ne peux pas te garder, _murmura-t-il._

Il quitta le sous-sol, incapable de rester dans la même pièce qu'elle. Comme il ne savait pas où aller – bien que son domaine soit énorme – il frappa un mur encore et encore. Il avait besoin de ressentir la douleur pour ne plus penser. Quand elle remplaça enfin sa colère, ses mains étaient couvertes de son propre sang et la droite était définitivement brisée mais il n'y accordait toujours aucune importance. Il se rendit dans sa bibliothèque personnelle et descendit une bouteille entière de l'alcool le plus fort en sa possession. Il était si saoul après ça qu'il s'endormit dans sa chaise de bureau. Il passa la nuit à dormir dans la bibliothèque, loin de Rose, loin de l'étrange effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Il ne voulait plus être près d'elle. Et cette nuit, à cause d'elle, il eut un cauchemar qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps : il rêva de son père.

Pendant ce temps-là, Rose déglutissait faiblement et se rendait calmement à sa chambre dans le quartier des domestiques. Elle s'assit là et finit par se recroqueviller sur elle-même et s'endormir, blessée qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle le voulait vraiment. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin et qu'elle alla nettoyer sa chambre, elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas dormi du tout. En fait, il n'avait jamais quitté la bibliothèque. Il passa toute la journée à se réveiller de son cauchemar pour y replonger aussitôt. Il passa la journée à combattre ses propres démons. Personne dans la maison ne viendrait le chercher pour voir s'il allait bien après tout. Chaque personne de ce domaine le haïssait et c'était pour le mieux. Il pouvait disparaître dans sa noirceur et ne jamais être sauvé par personne. Sauf que Rose vint dans sa bibliothèque pour le trouver. Elle était nerveuse mais devait le voir. Elle le trouva endormi dans sa chaise et s'approcha de lui.

— Monsieur ? _Murmura-t-elle._

Le Docteur grogna et bougea à peine. Il était toujours dans le brouillard de l'alcool, toujours en train de se battre contre un rêve dont il ne semblait pas être capable de se réveiller. Rose déglutit nerveusement et le secoua gentiment.

— Monsieur ?

Il grogna encore une fois et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa vision était toute floue. Tout ce qu'il voyait était une figure blonde mais il ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage qui lui faisait face. Il eut un sourire.

— Maman ? Tu es revenue ?

— Monsieur, vous allez bien ? _Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

— Papa a dit que tu étais partie. Il a dit que tu m'avais abandonné, que tu nous avais abandonnés. Tu es revenue pour me sauver de lui ?

— Monsieur, je… C'est moi. C'est Rose.

Elle déglutit et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, surpris. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Sa vision devint finalement plus claire. Il vit Rose, très proche de lui. Il recula soudainement.

— Dégage, _marmonna-t-il._

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de lui obéir, et caressa gentiment sa joue. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher. Elle comprenait sa réaction. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le touche de cette façon.

— Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez réellement être seul, monsieur.

— Je ne veux pas de toi près de moi. C'est assez différent. _Il se leva, trébucha et réussit à atteindre la porte._ JONES ! _Hurla-t-il en espérant que la femme viendrait rapidement. Sa main était douloureuse et il avait besoin que quelqu'un éloigne Rose de lui. La douleur battait dans sa tête. Il avait trop bu. Il retourna s'asseoir dans sa chaise en se sentant étourdi._ Je t'ai dit de rentrer chez toi, Rose Tyler. Que fais-tu encore dans mon domaine ?

— Je n'ai pas de chez moi, _dit-elle calmement._ Ma famille est décédée il y a deux semaines.

— Je m'en fous, _soupira-t-il._

— Monsieur, vous êtes tout ce qui me reste. Je suis venue à vous parce que je n'ai rien d'autre.

— Et je ne veux pas de toi. J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. _Il jeta un œil à la porte._ JONES ! _Hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois._ Où cette foutue femme médecin quand j'ai besoin d'elle ?

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai, _dit-elle tristement._ Vous n'avez que vous et ce ne sera jamais assez. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous convaincre.

Elle était vraiment désolée pour lui car il ne réalisait pas combien il était seul. Il ne réalisait pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui apporter. Alors, elle commença lentement à partir.

— Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne avoir de l'emprise sur moi, Rose. Sois heureuse, Tout le monde ici voudrait ta place, _dit-il alors que la femme qu'il appelait « Jones » entrait et prenait soin de ses mains blessées._ Je le fais pour ton bien. Et pour le mien.

— Je ne peux pas être heureuse. Vous étiez ma dernière chance.

Le Docteur se leva si soudainement que Jones recula, absolument terrifiée de ce qu'il allait faire. Il marcha droit vers Rose avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce et prit son menton dans sa main. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

— Ecoute-moi, il y a un tas de gens en-dehors d'ici qui n'attendent que toi. Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi. Tu ne serais jamais heureuse si je t'enfermais ici et si je me servais de toi comme je me sers de toutes ces femmes. Tu n'es pas comme elles et je ne veux pas être celui qui te brisera. Tu comprends ? Je suis un mauvais garçon. Un très mauvais garçon. Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un d'aussi pure que toi dans mon entourage.

Surtout quand cette femme l'obligeait à se souvenir de choses que son père lui avait faites, à se souvenir que sa mère l'avait laissé avec ce monstre, à se souvenir, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour ne pas être le même, qu'il était exactement comme son père.

— Enfuis-toi, Rose. S'il te plaît.

C'était la première fois qu'il suppliait quelqu'un de faire quelque chose. La seule personne qu'il ait jamais supplié dans toute sa vie était son père et il avait appris que cela ne fonctionnait pas. Jones le regardait étrangement. Rose secoua la tête calmement. Evidemment qu'elle refuserait.

— Je ne m'enfuirais pas. Je n'ai pas peur de l'homme que je vois devant moi. J'ai peur de ce qu'il deviendra sans cette dernière chance. _Elle soupira et se détourna._ Je considère que c'est la dernière fois que vous entendrez parler de moi en tant qu'être vivant, monsieur.

Il la laissa partir en sachant que si quelque chose lui arrivait, il le regretterait. Il retourna s'asseoir et laissa Jones finir de soigner ses mains. Ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Rose et sur la façon dont il la protégerait à tout prix. Il n'avait même pas remarqué l'étrange regard que Jones lui lançait. Dès que ses mains furent soignées, le Docteur sortit. Il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui. Il avait besoin d'air frais. Il erra ici et là, ne remarqua pas les gens qui le fuyaient. Il se retrouva à la gare. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là. Il ne prenait jamais le train. Pourquoi le ferait-il quand il avait une voiture et un chauffeur ?

Rose était à la gare et fixait les environs d'un regard vide. Elle avait essayé si durement et perdu tellement. Elle ne pouvait plus gérer sa douleur. Elle s'assit sur le bord du quai et fixa les rails. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait seulement qu'elle souffrait énormément. Le Docteur observait les environs. La gare était noire de monde. Il marchait parmi eux. Un étrange sentiment étreignit sa poitrine. Quelqu'un demanda à une fille de s'éloigner des rails. Il s'approcha comme s'il savait. Son regard tomba sur elle. Il sentit son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine et se figea. Avait-elle seulement été sérieuse avec ses derniers mots ? Ferait-elle vraiment… ?

Rose demanda calmement aux gens autour d'elle de reculer. Son cœur se brisait alors qu'elle était assise là. Elle finit par le remarquer et sa décision se confirma. Elle descendit sur les rails pour attendre. Elle entendait un train qui s'apprêtait à entrer en gare. Elle n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps. Le Docteur vit le train qui arrivait et Rose descendre sur les rails. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il n'en avait pas le temps. Il se dégagea de la foule, poussant tout le monde hors de son chemin, sauta sur les rails et l'attrapa. Il eut seulement le temps d'atteindre l'autre côté du quai quand le train passa à l'endroit même où ils se tenaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Il était maintenant allongé sur elle. Le mouvement avait été si rapide, si violent qu'il n'avait pas pu rester debout. Il l'avait juste attrapée et s'était jeté sur le quai en l'entraînant avec lui. Dans la chute, il protégea sa tête mais se blessa dans le processus.

— Pourquoi me feriez-vous ça ?

Rose le regardait avec de grands yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le Docteur laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en sentant la douleur du choc se précipiter dans son corps entier mais la regarda dans les yeux.

— Je… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là. J'ai juste…

Il perdait son sang-froid et n'aimait pas ça. Pourquoi agissait-il de façon si étrange autour d'elle ? Les gens s'approchaient pour voir s'ils allaient bien mais il ne bougea pas bien qu'elle essayait de le pousser.

— Vous ne voulez pas de moi, alors laissez-moi partir. Laissez-moi réaliser le choix qui a été si long à faire.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Rose. Je…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car des gens lui hurlaient dessus. Des mains le forcèrent à se lever et à s'éloigner de Rose. Il tituba en arrière et regarda ces mêmes gens aider Rose à se lever et lui demander si elle allait bien. Les autres le regardaient avec haine. Deux d'entre eux pointaient même des armes sur lui. Ils savaient tous qui il était. Rose repoussa la foule, souhaitant désespérément retourner sur les rails.

— Je vous aimais, _réussit-elle à murmurer, se débattant pour avancer._

Les morts le frappèrent comme si quelqu'un lui avait tiré dessus. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Personne ne pouvait aimer l'homme qu'il était. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était l'amour. Sa mère était la seule personne à l'avoir jamais aimé mais elle était partie. Si elle l'avait vraiment aimé, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé avec son père, n'est-ce pas ? Elle l'aurait emmené avec elle pour le protéger. Il regardait Rose alors qu'elle se débattait pour retourner sur les rails. Elle préférait mourir que d'être loin de lui. Les gens disaient qu'elle était folle mais la retenaient toujours, la protégeaient de lui, du danger qu'il représentait. Il avança d'un pas vers elle sans la quitter des yeux, sans cesser de regarder dans ses beaux yeux noisette.

— Monsieur, encore un pas et je vous tire dessus.

Rose était toujours en train de se débattre mais ils la retenaient fermement. Le Docteur voyait combien elle essayait désespérément rejoindre l'endroit où elle voulait être et il n'aimait pas ça.

— Lâchez-moi !

— Quoiqu'elle fasse, ne la lâchez pas, d'accord ? Ne la lâchez surtout pas, _dit-il aux gens qui la retenaient._

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce qui allait se passer et il avait raison car elle se libéra soudainement et s'enfuit. Oubliant la menace de l'homme, le Docteur courut pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne soit blessée ou pire. Il avait presque attrapé sa main quand le premier tir résonna. La douleur explosa dans sa cuisse alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Un second tir l'atteignit à la poitrine. Il tomba sur le sol froid alors que le sang s'échappait de son corps. Il eut un petit rire.

— Ne laissez pas le monstre s'approcher de la jeune fille délicate, _murmura-t-il pour lui-même._ Ai eu ce que je méritais. Ne laissez pas ma jeune femme rose et jaune s'évanouir, _ajouta-t-il pour personne en particulier._

Les tirs résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle hurla de panique quand elle le vit s'effondrer, quand elle vit le sang s'écouler en-dehors de son corps. Elle se précipita sur lui, le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

— N-Non. S'il vous plait.

Rose le suppliait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, pas comme ça, pas par sa faute. Le Docteur leva une main couverte de son propre sang et la plaça sur sa joue.

— On dirait que tu as gagné au final, _réussit-il à dire._

Il était parfaitement conscient du sang qui s'écoulait hors de son corps. Il sentait la noirceur de la mort s'approcher dangereusement de lui, l'emprisonner dans son étreinte mortelle alors que la vie quittait rapidement son corps.

— C'est mieux comme ça. Tu vis et le monstre que je suis meurt, _murmura-t-il si bas que c'était difficile de dire si quelqu'un l'avait entendu._

— Si vous mourez, je meurs aussi, _gémit-elle doucement en fermant les yeux._ C'est comme ça que ça marche.

— Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Tu n'as pas à mourir.

Le Docteur utilisait ses dernières forces pour lui parler. Sa main retomba sur sa poitrine. Il entendit des sirènes. Ou n'était-ce que son imagination ? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu'un appeler une ambulance pour le sauver.

— Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être sauvée. La tienne, oui. Si j'avais été un homme bon, j'aurais été digne de ton amour.

— Dès que votre cœur cesse de battre, je saute de ce rebord. Je… Je ne peux pas vous perdre, _dit-elle en secouant la tête._

Le Docteur prit la main de Rose faiblement et la pressa doucement contre son cœur. Il battait encore mais il le sentait ralentir. Il se mourait. Il le savait. Il avait froid. Ses yeux étaient lentement en train de se fermer. Il eut un petit sourire.

— Rose Tyler…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase. Les premiers secours étaient là. Il sentit qu'ils éloignaient Rose de lui et qu'ils prenaient soin de ses blessures. Il sentait leurs mains sur son corps. Ils tentaient de le garder en vie. Quelqu'un cria qu'ils devraient le laisser mourir et tout devient noir. Rose s'écroula là, assise sur le bord du quai une nouvelle fois.

— Il est toujours en vie. Il survivra si on l'emmène à l'hôpital. On y va maintenant ! Aucun temps à perdre ! _Dit un ambulancier alors que tout le monde leur hurlait de le laisser mourir._

— S'il vous plaît. Sauvez-le. S'il vous plaît, _sanglota Rose, son cœur se brisant._

Ils lui demandèrent de les accompagner et se précipitèrent à l'hôpital. Ils le transportèrent directement au bloc opératoire et tentèrent de le garder en vie durant des heures, lui donnant du sang alors qu'ils retiraient les balles et recousaient les plaies. Puis, ils le placèrent dans une chambre du service des soins intensifs. Rose était assise dans la salle d'attente. Elle était couverte de son sang. Elle tremblait. Elle ne voulait pas rester là. Elle voulait que tout se finisse.

— Êtes-vous la femme qui est venue avec cet homme à la gare ? _Lui demanda le chirurgien._

— Je ne suis pas venue avec lui. Il a tout gâché. _Elle renifla._ Il se fiche de moi.

— Tout le monde ici sait qui il est et ce qu'il fait mais ils ont tous peur de lui. Vous a-t-il blessée de quelque façon que ce soit ? _Demanda le chirurgien en remarquant le pansement derrière son oreille._ Vous pourriez déposer une plainte contre lui. Nous appellerions la police pour l'arrêter.

— C'est un homme bon au fond, _répondit-elle en secouant la tête._

— Je ne peux pas en juger. La seule chose que je puisse vous dire c'est qu'il a survécu à ses blessures. Il est toujours inconscient mais nous sommes optimistes. S'il se réveille dans les prochaines heures, il ira bien.

Rose soupira presque de soulagement quand il lui apprit la nouvelle. Elle acquiesça faiblement et sourit légèrement. Il était vivant. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

— Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

— Bien sûr. Suivez-moi, _dit-il._

Le chirurgien la mena à une chambre au service des soins intensifs. Il essaya de la prévenir de ce qu'elle allait voir mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle ne fit que le suivre en tremblant.

— J'ai juste besoin de le voir.

Le chirurgien était curieux de savoir comment une si jeune et belle femme avait pu se retrouver avec un homme pareil mais il ne posa aucune question. Ça ne le regardait pas.

— Appelez si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il lui dit avant de la laisser devant la porte de la chambre du Docteur. Rose entra aussitôt qu'il fut parti et se rendit directement aux côtés du Docteur.

— S'il vous plaît, survivez.

Le Docteur n'était qu'un petit garçon, âgé de quatre ou cinq ans, et courait dans l'obscurité de sa maison. Dehors, une tempête se déchaînait. Tonnerre et pluie attaquaient la ville. Il avait peur.

— Maman ? _Appela-t-il en cherchant sa mère pour qu'elle vienne et le réconforte._ Maman ?

Il la trouva dans la cuisine. Elle le gronda gentiment car il ne dormait toujours pas puis l'étreignit, lui murmurant dans l'oreille de ne pas avoir peur, que la tempête s'en irait, qu'elle serait toujours là pour le protéger. Le souvenir fit sourire le Docteur adulte dans son coma. Pendant ce temps, Rose s'accrochait à sa main et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il souriait et pensa qu'il devait sûrement faire un beau rêve.

Sa mère lui faisait un câlin et le petit garçon qu'il était ne pouvait pas se sentir plus aimé et protégé. Il s'accrocha à sa mère quand il entendit son père. Bientôt, il fut séparé d'elle. Son père était furieux pour quelque raison. Il lui hurla dessus et leva la main mais sa mère ne le laissa pas le frapper. Le petit garçon ne bougea pas et regarda son père battre sa mère à mort. Quand il essaya de faire quelque chose, son père l'attrapa à la gorge et serra. Le cœur du Docteur commença à battre très vite et il eut du mal à respirer. Le souvenir interférait avec sa vie présente. Rose gémit et embrassa gentiment ses jointures.

— S'il vous plaît…

Tout alla si vite après cette scène qu'il n'était pas capable de dire ce qui s'était réellement passé cette nuit-là. Il se souvenait de sa mère assommant son père, prenant sa main et tous les deux courant sous la pluie. Le tonnerre. Un éclair. Un cri. Son père le ramenant à la maison. L'enfermant au sous-sol. Lui frappant à la porte pour sortir.

— S'il te plaît, papa, s'il te plaît !

Une autre voix se joignit à la sienne. Une voix de femme. Quand il sut de qui il s'agissait, le souvenir s'effaça et le Docteur se retrouva dans une pièce totalement blanche.

— Rose ?

Il savait que c'était sa voix mais il ne pouvait pas la voir. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi entendait-il sa voix ? Il devait la voir. Il devait voir s'il l'avait vraiment sauvée, mais ne réussit pas à se réveiller et Rose, assise à côté de lui, ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

— S'il vous plaît, revenez-moi, mon amour.

Il entendit sa voix une nouvelle fois. Il entendit la tristesse dans ses mots. Il pouvait presque voir les larmes couler sur ses joues et s'écraser sur sa peau.

— Je ne suis pas ton… _Commença-t-il._

Alors, il se souvient. Les tirs. Quelqu'un avait tenté de le tuer alors qu'il essayait de la sauver. Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose s'il ne l'aimait pas au fond ? Il essaya de faire de son mieux pour retourner vers elle. Il suivit sa voix. La pièce blanche s'effaça et il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Rose sanglotait, la tête posée sur la poitrine.

— Je ne peux pas le faire sans vous. Je suis vôtre.

Il grogna. La douleur submergeait son corps et la lumière lui brûlait les yeux. Il leva faiblement la main et effleura la joue de Rose pour essuyer ses larmes.

— Je suis heureux de t'avoir sauvée, _bredouilla-t-il d'une voix rauque._

— M-monsieur ? _Bégaya-t-elle en le regardant._

Le Docteur eut un petit sourire et ferma les yeux pour les protéger de la lumière brûlante. Son pouce caressait doucement sa joue.

— Merci, _murmura-t-il._

Il voulait en dire plus mais ne le pouvait pas. Sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse mais ce n'était rien à côté de la brûlure dans sa poitrine et sa cuisse. Rose sourit tristement, se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. L'initiative le surprit tellement qu'il ne réagit pas. Le baiser était doux et plaisant. Personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé ainsi.

— Je vous aime, monsieur, _murmura-t-elle en caressant doucement sa joue._ Je serais toujours vôtre.

Une nouvelle fois, les mots le frappèrent. Il n'était pas un homme que l'on pouvait aimer. Il était un monstre. Et pourtant, elle était venue avec lui. Elle avait attendu qu'il se réveille. Elle était restée avec lui peu importe ce qu'il avait fait. Elle avait dit qu'elle mourrait s'il ne survivait pas. Comment était-il possible qu'une femme si merveilleuse aime un homme comme lui. « Comment… ? » fut la seule chose qu'il put demander.

— Je vois l'homme derrière la bête, _dit-elle calmement._ Et j'aime la bête même sans l'homme.

Il ouvrit les yeux et l'observa. Elle était honnête. Aucun signe de mensonge dans ses yeux. Elle l'aimait sincèrement et il ne comprenait pas comment ce pouvait être possible.

— Mais… Je n'ai jamais…

Et alors, il se souvint qu'il lui avait raconté une partie de son histoire. Il ne l'avait jamais forcée à avoir la petite puce derrière son oreille. Il n'avait jamais voulu l'utiliser. Quand il l'avait rencontrée, il avait su qu'elle était spéciale. Il l'avait laissée entrer dans sa vie. Il l'avait autorisée à avoir du pouvoir sur lui. Peut-être qu'elle était celle qui le sauverait de sa propre noirceur. Tout ce qu'il voulait quand on lui avait tiré dessus, c'était la protéger. Etait une sorte d'amour ? Elle le faisait se sentir vulnérable et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis un long moment. Il prit sa main dans la sienne. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Un étrange sentiment apparut dans son estomac et une unique larme glissa sur sa joue.

— Et… Et ne pensez pas devoir changer. Soyez l'homme que vous avez toujours été et je serais heureuse.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Il ne pouvait pas supporter plus de gentillesse de la part de cette femme merveilleuse qui lui rappelait tant sa mère perdue. Il serra sa main plus fort et s'écroula, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

— Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé.

— Chut, _répondit-elle en caressant doucement sa main._

Il ne dit rien de plus. Il ne fit que pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps. Rose lui embrassa gentiment la tête. Il la laissa faire. Dans sa situation, il n'était pas capable de grand-chose donc il la laissa s'en occuper. Il lui donna la chance qu'elle voulait. Il l'autorisa à prendre soin de lui.

— Tu avais raison, _dit-il calmement._ N'avoir que moi-même n'est pas suffisant. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. _Il hésita._ Et tu pourrais bien être celle dont j'ai besoin. Tu pourrais bien être celle qui peut et veut prendre soin d'un monstre.

— Je prendrais soin de vous, _promit-elle en souriant tristement._

— Sois là quand je me réveillerais, _demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire._

Cela sonnait trop comme un ordre à ses oreilles et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler ainsi. Il ne voulait pas la traiter comme il traitait les autres femmes.

— S'il te plaît, _ajouta-t-il en s'endormant._

Rose sourit à l'effort qu'il faisait pour être sympathique avec elle et pressa doucement sa main pour le rassurer. Elle murmura doucement à son intention.

— Comme il vous plaira, monsieur.

Le Docteur dormit pendant des heures, oubliant ses cauchemars avec son père. Il ne fit que rêver de la vie qu'il voulait avoir avec Rose. Une belle vie. Tout ce dont il avait rêvé quand son père le contrôlait. Cependant, au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il ne méritait pas cette vie, qu'il avait été trop horrible avec les gens pour être heureux maintenant. Il était un homme brisé. Il le savait maintenant et avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le réparer. Dans son sommeil, il garda la main de Rose dans la sienne. Si elle l'abandonnait, il demanderait probablement à quelqu'un de lui tirer dessus une troisième fois.

– A suivre –


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : _Animal I have become_.**

 **Nombre de parties : 2/3.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Docteur/Rose Tyler/Martha Jones**

 **Synopsis : La sauver du danger était la première étape, mais quand il devint celui qui menaçait sa vie, tout changea.**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination. L'idée originale est de (dxctors).(queen) sur Instagram.**

* * *

Rose piquait doucement du nez mais ne quitta jamais son chevet. Quand le Docteur s'éveilla de nouveau, le soleil se levait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière dans la pièce. Il se sentait mieux que précédemment. Il était dans le brouillard à cause de la douleur, des médicaments et de la fatigue. Il ignorait si la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rose était réelle ou non mais lorsqu'il la vit endormie près de lui dans une position qui ne pouvait pas être confortable en tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne, il sut que c'était réel.

— Ma jolie blonde et rose, _murmura-t-il._

Il fit un mouvement pour l'embrasser doucement et pleura presque de douleur quand il sentit revenir la brûlure dans sa poitrine mais il ne fit que grimacer pour ne pas réveiller Rose. Elle avait besoin de dormir. Il essaya de la placer dans une meilleure position mais ne parvint qu'à arracher les points de suture de sa poitrine. Le mouvement réveilla Rose en douceur.

— Monsieur ?

Le Docteur se maudit silencieusement et arracha toutes ces stupides électrodes qu'on lui avait collées sur la poitrine. Il s'assit. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Rien ne pourrait le forcer à rester là. Excepté la plaie de sa poitrine qui saignait de nouveau. Rose paniqua et appela des infirmières pour le recoudre. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre après tous ces efforts. Le Docteur grogna quand les infirmières le forcèrent à se rallonger. Il ne voulait pas leur obéir. Le monstre en lui choisit de refaire surface.

— Allez-vous faire foutre ! Je suis un Docteur et je suture mieux que tous ces gens incompétents !

— Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, laissez-les vous aider.

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder. Quand il vit la peur sur son visage, il soupira et se rallongea en marmonnant. C'était très inhabituel de sa part d'agir si sagement.

— Vous l'avez entendue ? Soignez-moi ça. Et je veux rentrer chez moi juste après. Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez. J'ai mon propre docteur. Elle me gardera en vie bien mieux que vous.

Il ne parlait pas de Rose mais de Jones. Cependant, Rose le prit pour elle puisqu'elle avait promis de s'occuper de lui et eut un faible sourire, les yeux fermés.

— Je pense que je ferais de mon mieux, monsieur.

L'infirmière qui le suturait protesta en disant qu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de rééducation pour sa jambe blessée. Il grimaça car elle n'avait pas anesthésié la blessure sanglante.

— Je suis presque sûr que tu me traiterais mieux que tous ces stupides gens. Aïe !

L'infirmière s'excusa rapidement mais il remarqua qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Bien sûr, ils le connaissaient. C'était tellement marrant de voir le monstre souffrir pour une fois. L'infirmière l'avait fait exprès. Aucun doute là-dessus. Rose soupira et serra doucement sa main.

— Si vous étiez gentil, elles ne vous feraient pas de mal. Laissez les ténèbres pour la maison.

— Ils ne m'ont pas assez drogué pour faire de moi un gentil gars. Aïe ! Refaites ça encore une fois et je vous brise la main. C'est clair ? _Menaça-t-il l'infirmière qui ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper._

— Chut, _dit Rose en déglutissant et serrant sa main._

— Ne me dis pas « chut ». Elle le fait exprès.

Sans Rose, il aurait éclaté cette satanée bonne femme contre le mur. Cependant, il se contrôlait, juste pour elle. Finalement, il lui avait donné de l'ascendant sur lui et n'aimait toujours pas ça.

— Le grand méchant garçon est un pleurnicheur en fait, _se moqua l'infirmière._

— Comment osez-vous ? _Répondit le Docteur, bouillant de rage._

Sa voix était calme et c'était bien le plus effrayant car au fond de lui, il était sur le point de la tuer. Rose pouvait sentir cette rage en lui en mordit sa lèvre.

— Monsieur, je vous demande de vous calmer.

Quand l'infirmière eut fini de le suturer, il attrapa son poignet et le serra avec beaucoup de force. Il demanda à sa collègue de s'occuper du bandage. L'autre ne le toucherait plus jamais.

— Vous ne me touchez plus.

— Le petit pleurnichard a peur ? Devinez-quoi ? Je ne rentre pas dans votre jeu.

Il serra son poignet plus fortement. Cette femme était inconsciente. Elle jouait avec le feu. Elle ne pourrait pas gagner contre lui. Il l'écraserait. Il ruinerait sa vie. Rose le regardait tristement et s'étreignait.

— Vous êtes morte, _murmura-t-il avec colère._

— Je ne suis pas celle dont vous devriez vous méfier. Cette fille était une de vos victimes avant de travailler ici. Et elle vous déteste plus que moi. Je n'ai rien vu.

L'infirmière l'avait eu par surprise. Il baissa les yeux sur la fille qui avait fait son bandage. Il vit la cicatrice derrière son oreille. Et la seringue vide dans sa main. Elle ne lui avait pas donné un sédatif. C'était autre chose.

— Qu'as-tu fait pauvre créature ?

— S'il vous plaît… _Supplia Rose qui paniquait._ Ne lui faites pas de mal. Je vous en supplie.

La vieille infirmière regarda le Docteur alors que l'emprise qu'il avait sur son poignet se desserrait. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la lâcher. Sa main retomba sur le lit.

— Vous savez ce qu'il lui a fait ? Vous savez qu'il s'est servi d'elle dans sa maison ? Qu'il l'a violée ? Et quand elle a essayé de protester, il lui a juste coupé la langue. Vous devriez vous enfuir tant que vous le pouvez, jeune fille.

Le Docteur regarda Rose, terrifié. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis très longtemps. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait dans son sang, si ça atteignait son cerveau, ce serait fini.

— Je-Je n'ai pas… _Essaya-t-il de dire._

— Je l'aime, _insista Rose._ Et si vous n'arrangez pas les choses maintenant, je ferais en sorte que vous n'oubliiez jamais ce que vous avez fait.

— Personne ne peut aimer ça, _dit l'infirmière avec mépris._ Ouvrez les yeux. Il se sert de vous. Il peut vous faire faire n'importe quoi avec sa puce.

L'infirmière baissa les yeux sur le Docteur qui se débattait contre le poison qui se répandait dans ses veines. Il voulait hurler, tuer cette satanée bonne femme, lui trancher la gorge et la regarder se vider de son sang. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Pas même parler.

— Il ne va pas mourir, mais il ne sera plus jamais le même. Quand le produit aura atteint son cerveau, il sera impuissant, dépendant, à la merci de n'importe qui. Il ne sera plus capable de bouger, de parler ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne fera que regarder, et ce ne sera qu'un petit incident. Y-a-t-il meilleur moyen d'obtenir vengeance ?

— Comment pouvez-vous être aussi cruelle ? _Gémit Rose tristement._ Il commençait à changer et vous avez tout gâché !

— Changer ? Ce mec ne pourra jamais changer ! Il est exactement comme son père !

Les mots qu'il avait voulu ne jamais entendre. Il avait tellement essayé de ne pas devenir comme lui et il était devenu pire. Il regarda Rose pour lui dire combien il était terrifié et désolé. Il n'avait que des ennemis dehors. Et ils avaient gagné. La vieille infirmière n'avait aucun regret. La jeune observait le Docteur et hésitait. Elle le haïssait, c'était certain, mais elle se demandait de toute évidence s'il méritait un tel traitement.

— C'était le meilleur homme au monde, et vous l'avez tué. _Rose regardait les deux infirmières, blessée._ Aimeriez-vous savoir que vos actions ont mené à la mort ?

Il ne sentait plus la main de Rose dans la sienne. Il pouvait à peine bouger un doigt. Il pouvait sentir son cœur qui battait vite sous le coup de la panique. Il ne voulait pas partir de cette façon. Pas encore. Ces femmes ne savaient pas ce qu'elles faisaient. Il n'avait jamais tué personne et n'avait même jamais touché à cette fille. C'était son père. Il n'avait été qu'un témoin et n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Son père l'avait sous son contrôle. Il avait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il essaya de faire en sorte que la jeune infirmière remarque sa petite cicatrice, qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne l'avait pas aidée car son père ne l'avait jamais autorisé à le faire. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il sentait sa fin approcher.

— Il est comme nous, _murmura Rose en se préparant à partir._ Il était contrôlé et blessé et vous avez laissé ça vous atteindre.

Il lui hurlait intérieurement de rester. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder partir. Il ne pouvait pas rester seul pour toujours dans cette chambre. La jeune infirmière prit son poignet dans sa main et caressa la cicatrice avec son doigt. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle était désolée pour lui mais, maintenant, elle comprenait. Ça avait été particulièrement difficile pour lui de regarder son père agir en psychopathe sans pouvoir bouger car il le lui avait ordonné.

Rose s'enfuit de la chambre, des larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Le Docteur sentit son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine brûlante quand elle quitta la pièce. Elle était dévastée. Il savait qu'elle se mettrait en danger maintenant qu'il était coincé dans ce lit pour toujours et il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Il essaya de hurler, de bouger, de faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle revienne mais seul un son à peine audible s'échappa de ses lèvres. La vieille infirmière partit et la jeune observait encore sa cicatrice. Soudain, elle se rua en-dehors de la chambre et revint avec une autre seringue. Il avait peur pour sa vie quand elle introduit ce nouveau produit dans sa perfusion. Que lui faisait-elle ? Il se sentit soulagé quand le poison disparut de son organisme avant d'avoir atteint son cerveau. Maintenant, il devait trouver Rose. Il était incapable de marcher, encore moins de courir. Il devait y aller pourtant. Il commença à se lever en grognant à cause de la douleur mais ne s'en préoccupa pas.

Les infirmières, les docteurs et la douleur essayèrent tous de l'en empêcher mais il n'écoutait que son instinct. Il devait la retrouver. Il vola une voiture sur le parking et commença à fouiller les environs pour la trouver avant qu'elle ne se fasse du mal. Il conduisit dans les rues autour de l'hôpital en se demandant où elle avait bien pu aller. Il supposait qu'elle n'avait pas pu aller loin, mais qui savait ? Il gara la voiture près d'un parc pour réfléchir. Il détestait se sentir aussi perdu. Ça le rendait furieux. Il frappa le volant et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand il entendit le klaxon. Quelqu'un l'attrapa soudainement et le jeta en-dehors de la voiture pour le frapper. Le Docteur ne fit que s'enfuir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait au lieu de buter ces bâtards qui lui jetaient des pierres. Il courait, oubliant la douleur dans sa jambe et dans sa poitrine. Les autres le suivaient en hurlant des insultes et en lui jetant des pierres. Une de ces pierres le frappa à la tête et il trébucha. Il tomba brutalement. La douleur le paralysa un moment.

Pendant ce temps, Rose courait calmement dans les rues et n'accordait d'attention à rien du tout. Elle finit par se laisser tomber sur un banc au milieu du parc. Elle tremblait et se sentait désespérée. Elle avait réussi à faire connaître ses sentiments au Docteur. Elle avait réussi à se rapprocher de lui. Elle était presque sûre qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Après tout, il était presque mort pour elle. Mais à présent, ils l'avaient détruit à cause d'une stupide vengeance. Elle s'assit là, sur ce banc, se détachant de ses émotions en pensant à ses problèmes. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, ignorant amèrement le monde. Elle éclata en sanglots, assise là, toute seule. Elle ne remarqua pas ce qui se passait quasiment à ses pieds.

— Le monstre est enfin en ville. On dirait que quelqu'un t'a déjà passé à tabac.

« S'il vous plaît » fut la seule chose qu'il put murmurer. Il voulait seulement trouver Rose – il ignorait qu'elle pleurait à quelques pas de lui – et rentrer dans son domaine. Trop de gens voulaient sa mort ici. Rose leva les yeux quand elle entendit la bagarre. Un des gars plaça son pied sur la blessure de la cuisse du Docteur. Il poussa un cri de douleur. Un autre gars dit quelque chose à propos d'une blonde avec laquelle il voulait s'amuser. Le cœur du Docteur rata un battement quand il songea qu'ils parlaient peut-être de Rose mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il capitulait. Quelqu'un lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, lui coupant le souffle.

— S'il vous plaît, _répéta-t-il._

Rose se leva lentement et tituba vers eux. Elle repoussa tout le monde et son cœur lui fit mal quand elle vit qu'ils tabassaient son Docteur. Il n'essayait même pas de se défendre. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance dans sa situation. Il ne faisait que protéger sa tête alors qu'ils se moquaient de lui et lui donnaient des coups de pied.

— Après tout ce que j'ai fait, je le mérite, _dit-il pour lui-même._

— Arrêtez ça !

L'espoir emplit son cœur quand il entendit la voix de Rose et des pas se rapprocher. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle et ferma les yeux. La dernière fois qu'il était venu en ville, ils avaient trop peur de lui pour faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant, à présent, il était complètement brisé sur le sol et suppliait presque qu'on le laisse tranquille. Ils avaient profité de toutes les occasions possibles pour le tuer.

— Tu veux jouer, jeune fille ? _Dit l'un des hommes en crachant sur le Docteur._ Ça s'appelle « tuer le monstre ». Toute la ville y joue, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire._

— Non ! Personne ne va le tuer ! _Elle se jeta calmement sur le Docteur, le protégeant de son corps._ Il ne va pas mourir.

— Oh, allez !

C'était étrange de voir Rose le protéger de son corps contre la ville entière. Il était tenté de lui dire de les laisser faire mais il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille car, s'ils le tuaient, elle se suiciderait tout de suite après et il ne le voulait pas. Et s'il ne mourait pas, ils joueraient avec elle pour le seul plaisir de le torturer parce qu'il n'était pas en mesure de bouger pour la protéger et il ne voulait pas de ça non plus.

— Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Ça m'dérange pas.

Le Docteur grogna. Le regard du type était clair sur ses intentions. Rose gronda faiblement et agrippa le Docteur plus fermement.

— Laissez-nous tranquille !

Le Docteur n'aimait pas la façon dont il regardait Rose. Il passa son bras droit autour de sa taille et la tint fermement contre lui. Il ne les laisserait la toucher en aucune façon. Il attrapa la jambe de l'homme le plus proche avec sa main gauche.

— Ne t'avise pas de la toucher !

— Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire le monstre ? _Répondit l'autre en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le visage._

— S'il vous plaît ! _Gémit-elle en agrippant le Docteur plus fermement._

Le Docteur était fatigué d'être traité ainsi. Peu importe combien il était brisé, il se força à se lever, tenant toujours Rose. Un des hommes sortit un couteau mais le Docteur fut plus rapide que lui. Il attrapa sa main, la brisa et prit le couteau. Ils étaient tous tellement sûrs de pouvoir le battre mais il venait de leur prouver qu'il pouvait les tenir éloignés de Rose avec juste une main. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser d'eux pourtant. Il commençait à se sentir très fatigué. Rose lui prit le couteau des mains, incapable de retenir le soudain besoin de blesser tous ces gens devant elle. Le Docteur la regarda, surpris par son geste et inquiet de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il était en très mauvais état. Son corps était lentement en train de le lâcher. Il avait besoin de repos, de calme et de son propre médecin.

— Ne fais rien de stupide, _murmura-t-il entre ses dents._

Rose attaqua le premier qui s'approcha trop près d'eux, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à l'idée de les garder à distance. Le Docteur ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle regretterait toute sa vie. Il devait protéger sa pure Rose. Il tenta de récupérer le couteau. Les hommes étaient tout autour d'eux comme une meute de loups autour de sa proie.

— Laisse-moi m'occuper d'eux.

Il n'était clairement pas en état de le faire mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser blesser des gens. Elle le regretterait après coup. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne comme lui, qu'elle devienne un monstre avec du sang sur les mains.

— Je peux très bien le faire.

Elle grogna et frappa l'un des gars dans l'épaule et un autre sur le côté. Les deux hurlèrent de douleur et commencèrent à reculer. Ils commençaient à se rendre compte qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle voulait vraiment le protéger. Rose devait le protéger des vrais monstres et c'est pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais été si violente avant. Elle n'avait jamais autant voulu protéger quelqu'un qu'elle aimait non plus.

— Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît. Ne deviens pas comme moi. Donne-moi ce couteau.

— Ils vont nous tuer ! _dit-elle, énervée, en attaquant quelques autres avant qu'ils ne reculent définitivement._

— Ils ME veulent mort ! Pas toi ! _Répondit-elle, effrayé de voir ce qu'il lui avait fait._

— On y va.

Rose le redressa. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de la suivre. Sa jambe lui faisait si mal qu'il boitait méchamment. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il se serait écroulé au sol. Rose le ramena chez lui, le soutenant sans arrêt pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Comme si elles l'avaient senti, Jones et deux autres femmes vinrent les aider. Le Docteur ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort pour marcher. Il était sur le point de perdre connaissance.

— On dirait que même les monstres ont leurs limites, _dit-il faiblement._

— Ça va aller, _répondit-elle en reculant quand les femmes se chargèrent de lui_.

— Je m'inquiète plus pour toi, _lui dit-il en se souvenant du sang sur ses mains et de ce qu'elle avait fait pour le protéger._

— Je vais bien, _lui répondit-elle calmement._

— Pas moi, _admit-il en lâchant finalement prise_.

Rose déglutit difficilement. Elle le vit s'évanouir et commença à paniquer. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Pas maintenant.

— Il ira bien. Faites-moi confiance. Il a vu pire avec son père, _dit l'une des femmes pour le rassurer_.

— J'ai besoin de lui, _répondit-elle en souriant tristement._

— Et il a de toute évidence besoin de vous aussi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu agir ainsi. Son père m'a forcée à le sauver quand il était plus jeune. Le pauvre garçon voulait seulement mettre fin à sa douleur, _expliqua-t-elle alors qu'ils étendaient le Docteur sur son lit._ Allez prendre une douche et vous reposer un peu. Vous en avez besoin.

Rose acquiesça faiblement et ferma les yeux. Elle quitta la chambre du Docteur et se rendit dans la sienne. Elle s'assit sur son lit et resta seule. Elle tremblait et son état de panique était toujours présent. Elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Elle voulait être avec lui mais ne pouvait pas au présent moment car les femmes avaient besoin de temps pour le soigner. Elle ne bougea pas, ne se reposa pas, ne prit même pas de douche.

Le Docteur passa les heures suivantes dans le noir alors que trois de ses femmes prenaient soin de lui. Quand elles eurent fini, il était presque un nouvel homme. Cependant, dans les ténèbres de son esprit, il savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Son esprit ne cessait de lui rappeler combien Rose avait été courageuse pour le protéger. La pure et innocence jeune fille était devenue une courageuse et dangereuse jeune femme pour le protéger de ses ennemis et il avait peur de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller bien après une journée comme celle-là. Son sommeil devint soudain agité. Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres.

— Rose.

Rose se rendit dans sa bibliothèque et s'assit là, essayant d'oublier la terrible action qu'elle avait commise. Elle avait presque tué pour le protéger et le sang sur ses mains lui rappelaient ces hommes qu'elle avait blessés. Pendant ce temps, le corps du Docteur était inconsciemment en train de la chercher. Il pouvait sentir son anxiété mais ne pouvait pas expliquer comment cela était possible.

— Rose, _appela-t-il une nouvelle fois dans son sommeil._

Rose éclata en sanglots et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu faire une telle chose ? Comment avait-elle pu devenir si violente ? Etait-elle devenue comme lui au final ? Sa noirceur l'avait-elle contaminée ? Elle ferma les yeux et se dit mentalement qu'elle avait merdé. Elle tremblait et ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du Docteur. Elle avait assez à faire avec la sienne pour le moment. Jones, le médecin personnel du Docteur, le savait plus ou moins. Elle gardait un œil sur lui. Elle remarqua son agitation. C'était inhabituel. Elle fronça profondément les sourcils alors qu'il ne cessait d'appeler quelqu'un. De l'appeler elle.

— Monsieur ?

Son maître n'avait jamais été dans un tel état. Elle voyait ce qu'il avait enduré au cours des derniers jours. Il avait brisé sa main pour forcer Rose à s'enfuir – une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant, laisser une fille partir – et soudainement, elle le ramenait à la maison avec deux balles dans le corps et des hématomes et des coupures partout. Que lui avait-elle fait ? Personne n'avait réussi à prendre le pouvoir sur lui avant.

— Monsieur ?

Jones aurait pu s'enfuir mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle était un peu jalouse que le Docteur ne cesse d'appeler Rose. Une inquiétude sans nom s'affichait sur son visage.

— Elle reviendra bientôt, monsieur. On lui a dit de se reposer.

Cependant, le Docteur savait. Il savait que Rose ne les avait pas écoutées et qu'elle était quelque part dans la maison à se torturer avec les pensées de ce qui était arrivé plus tôt. Et il voulait qu'elle soit là. Il voulait la serrer contre lui et la rassurer, lui dire qu'elle irait bien. Il ne savait pas qu'elle titubait de sa bibliothèque à sa chambre. Il ne savait pas qu'elle se précipita à son chevet dès qu'elle entra dans la chambre.

— Madame ! _S'exclama Jones, oubliant que Rose était l'une des leurs._

Dès que le Docteur sentit Rose auprès de lui, il ressentit le besoin de la serrer dans ses bras, de sentir sa tête sur sa poitrine brûlante. Il prononça son nom encore une fois. Rose s'approcha rapidement et le serra contre elle gentiment.

— Je vous aime.

Ses bras se refermèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille et il la rapprocha de lui. La peur qui marquait son visage disparut et fut remplacée par une simple inquiétude.

— Ma magnifique Rose, _murmura-t-il._

— Chut. Tout va bien.

Rose se blottit contre lui tranquillement. La serrer contre lui le rassura et il put enfin se reposer. Il était en sécurité dans cette maison. Rose embrassa sa joue et eut un petit sourire en essuyant ses larmes. Le Docteur dormait si profondément que rien n'aurait pu le réveiller, sauf quelqu'un éloignant Rose de lui, mais il la serrait très fermement contre lui. A cette simple pensée pourtant, son corps resserra son étreinte. Il plaça sa tête dans le creux de son cou comme s'il avait toujours fait ce geste. Rose le serra contre elle dans une attitude protectrice et murmurait doucement à son oreille. Jones finit par quitter la pièce en sachant que Rose l'appellerait si le Docteur avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Le Docteur ne se réveilla que le lendemain, tout à fait détendu et particulièrement affamé. Il sourit quand il découvrit qu'il serrait Rose contre lui et qu'il avait la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle s'était rapidement endormie, recroquevillée contre lui, après l'avoir rejoint dans le lit. Toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisée, le Docteur le savait. Il embrassa délicatement son épaule, ne souhaitant pas la réveiller, ni bouger même s'il mourait de faim. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit le sang séché sur ses mains. Elle n'avait pas quitté son chevet, pas même pour prendre une douche ou se laver les mains. Rose lui donna un gentil coup de nez en réponse à son baiser et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

— Bonjour, _dit-il simplement alors qu'il ignorait si c'était le matin._

— Mmf, _répondit-elle en souriant, toujours endormie._

— Continue de dormir si tu le veux. Je ne bouge pas.

Il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il plaisantait. Il ne pourrait pas bouger avant un moment. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le nez.

— Je vais bien, _murmura-t-elle en lui donnant un nouveau coup de nez._

— Sûre ?

Le Docteur était inquiet à son sujet, à propos de ce qui s'était passé, à propos du sang sur ses mains pâles. Rose acquiesça calmement mais il savait qu'elle mentait.

— Je n'ai plus besoin de dormir.

— Eh bien, je ne peux pas bouger de ce lit. Jones a visiblement pris soin de changer mes bandages pendant que je dormais. Mais personne ne m'a amené de petit-déjeuner.

Son estomac protesta à cette phrase. Il était vraiment affamé et frustré car personne n'avait pensé à lui donner un petit-déjeuner.

— Je peux aller chercher quelque chose, monsieur, _proposa-t-elle doucement._

— Tu sais, j'ai un nom. Et des gens pour mon petit-déjeuner.

Rose acquiesça et le câlina. Elle était ravie qu'il ne l'ait pas envoyée chercher un petit-déjeuner. Elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui. Jamais.

— J'aime vous appeler monsieur.

— J'ai commencé à me surnommer Docteur quand mon père est parti. Je ne voulais plus que les gens m'appellent par mon véritable prénom. _Il essaya d'attraper un objet qui ressemblait à un téléphone._ Est-ce que tu pourrais appuyer sur le bouton vert de ce truc ? C'est le room service.

Elle bougea légèrement et appuya sur le bouton. Puis, elle se recroquevilla de nouveau contre lui. Elle essayait de ne pas lui faire de mal mais il semblait aller bien puisqu'il ne l'avait pas lâchée une seule seconde.

— Merci. Je ne pense que je serais capable de tenir une minute de plus sans avaler un truc. Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois que j'ai mangé !

Probablement deux jours avant, avant qu'il ne la jette dehors, avant qu'il n'échappe trois fois à la mort pour elle. Son visage s'assombrit alors qu'elle lui adressait un faible sourire et lui faisait un câlin. Son humeur se noircit de plus en plus alors que les souvenirs des deux derniers jours lui revenaient totalement en mémoire. Rose soupira en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

— Nous devons parler, _dit-il finalement après une hésitation._

Ce ne serait pas une conversation facile mais ils devaient en parler. S'ils ne le faisaient pas, Rose sombrerait lentement dans les ténèbres ou deviendrait folle à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait pour le protéger et il ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire. Rose acquiesça timidement.

— Bien sûr, monsieur.

— Je suis habitué à toute cette haine. Même si c'est la première fois qu'ils essayent de me tuer. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu à ces tentatives de meurtre. Je suis un très mauvais gars, un monstre. Et je le sais aussi bien qu'eux. Mais toi, c'est la première que tu es témoin d'un tel déchaînement de violence, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mhm, _marmonna-t-elle en acquiesçant lentement._

— Comment tu te sens à ce sujet ? _Demanda-t-il doucement mais franchement._

— Effrayée, _admit-elle en se faisant de plus en plus petite contre lui._ J'ai peur de moi, d'eux.

— Ils ne vont pas changer, _dit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui._ Et maintenant qu'ils m'ont vu **_vulnérable_** _, il cracha presque le mot,_ ça va être pire. _Il soupira._ Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé m'en charger ?

— Je devais vous protéger, _marmotta-t-elle doucement._ Ils vous faisaient trop de mal.

— J'ai connu pire que ces petits bâtards. Ils vont le regretter de toute façon. C'était à moi de nous protéger, de te protéger.

Rose déglutit et resserra son éteinte. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il essayerait d'obtenir une vengeance sur ces gens et qu'ils allaient souffrir car le Docteur était un homme très fier et il ne laisserait pas une telle chose impunie.

— Je les aurais tous butés. Je les buterai tous, _dit-il, énervé._

— Non, monsieur. S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça.

— Je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas les laisser s'en sortir après ce qu'ils m'ont fait, après ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

— Nous serons en sécurité ici, _dit-elle en reniflant._

— Je pensais que ma réputation me garderait en sécurité. Ce n'était pas assez. Je ne peux pas les laisser penser qu'ils peuvent venir et me briser. Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne peux pas prendre de risque. Que ferait-on s'ils venaient ici ?

— Ils n'oseraient pas.

— C'est arrivé. Une fois. Mais mon père… Il a agi comme à son habitude, _dit-il amèrement._ Ma première fois.

Rose déglutit une nouvelle fois. Le Docteur serra les poings pour oublier cet horrible jour. Personne ne savait pour ce jour. Personne sauf les personnes qui étaient là. Deux d'entre elles étaient encore en vie aujourd'hui. Il essaya de changer de sujet.

— Je pense que le petit-déjeuner arrive. Que dirais-tu de laver ces mains sales pour manger avec moi ?

— Je pense que je vais sauter le petit-déjeuner, monsieur, _murmura-t-elle._

Le Docteur fronça profondément les sourcils. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Il fallait qu'elle mange autant que lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir de faim.

— Tu dois manger un truc, Rose.

— Plus tard, monsieur, _promit-elle en plaçant sa tête dans le creux de son cou._ Promis.

— Je n'oublierai pas cette promesse.

Une domestique entra et lui donna un plateau sur lequel se trouvait une tasse de café et une assiette pleine d'œufs, de bacon et de pancakes. Rose acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Elle resta silencieuse tandis qu'il mangeait tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau. Il ne parla pas mais il était inquiet. Rose n'allait pas bien et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

— Je suis désolé, _dit-il simplement._ C'est entièrement ma faute.

— Non, ça va, _répondit-elle en haussant les épaules et en se recroquevillant contre lui quand il éloigna le plateau._

— Non, ça ne va pas. Je sens que ça ne va pas.

— C'est bon, monsieur, _soupira-t-elle doucement._ Je le promets.

— Elle a dit qu'elle allait bien, fils. Pourquoi tu t'en soucies de toute façon ?

Le Docteur se figea. Il connaissait très bien cette voix. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pas maintenant. Rose se mordit la lèvre et lui donna un coup de nez, ignorant ce qui se passait.

— J'ai vu les nouvelles. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je devais le voir de mes propres yeux. Et voici ce que je vois : mon impotent de fils au lit avec une stupide gonzesse. Tu as toujours été si faible.

— JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. FAIBLE, _répondit le Docteur en contenant sa colère et en protégeant Rose du danger en l'enveloppant dans ses bras._

Elle remarqua enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas et que le Docteur était tendu. Elle préféra ne pas regarder l'autre homme pourtant. Elle déglutit en entendant le ton du Docteur et se recroquevilla un peu plus contre lui, faiblement.

— Sir…

Le nouveau venu entra dans la chambre et adressa un regard plein de mépris à Rose. La colère du Docteur augmenta. Personne n'était autorisé à regarder sa Rose de cette façon.

— Dehors Blondie. Tout cela ne te regarde pas.

— Ne lui parle pas comme ça, _cracha le Docteur._

— Ou quoi ?

Il appuya sur la blessure de la cuisse du Docteur avec un sourire mauvais. Un petit cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres du Docteur. Rose choisit immédiatement d'attaquer et pointa le couteau qu'elle avait gardé en direction de l'homme avec un regard noir.

— Sortez.

Le Docteur serra les dents pour contrôler la douleur et mit sa main sur celle de Rose. Menacer son père était inutile. L'homme était cruel. Il ne ferait que lui rire au nez.

— Ne fais pas ça. Ça ne marchera pas avec lui.

— Il ne peut pas nous faire ça !

— Il peut me faire faire n'importe quoi.

— Ravi que tu n'aies pas oublié cette partie de l'histoire, fils.

— Ça ne marchera pas avec moi, _répondit-elle têtue._

— Tu as été épargnée petite fille ? Il doit vraiment t'aimer alors.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour, tu te souviens ?

C'était un triste constat mais c'était vrai. Le Docteur n'avait jamais su ce qu'était l'amour avant Rose. Son père ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il l'avait toujours utilisé pour ses expériences. Il resserra son étreinte autour de Rose quand il remarqua qu'il l'avait durement blessée avec ces mots et qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher.

— Il n'a pas pu le faire. Je me suis trop débattue.

— J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Debout, _dit le père du Docteur._ Et tu ferais mieux de retourner dans tes quartiers, _ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Rose._ Il a été assez bon pour te sauver la vie. Il aurait dû te laisser crever comme l'ordure que tu es.

— Il n'ira nulle part avec vous.

Rose avait raison. Il ne pouvait aller nulle part. Sa jambe lui faisait énormément mal et il ne pouvait vraiment pas marcher. Pourtant, il savait que s'il n'obéissait pas, ce serait pire. Pour lui et pour Rose.

— Tu sembles être une fille intelligente, et les filles intelligentes la ferment.

— Non ! Non, tu la fermes et tu sors de cette maison. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, _père_.

Le Docteur était furieux. Il était fatigué d'être traité comme de la merde par cet homme. Un homme qui l'avait abandonné là après avoir pratiqué toutes les expériences possibles sur son cerveau. Rose se rapprocha encore de lui. Elle ne le laisserait aller nulle part.

— On reste ensemble. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

— Cette fille t'aime. Pas de doute là-dessus. Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas lui faire du mal.

Il y avait une menace dans ses mots et le Docteur sut précisément de quoi il parlait. Il parut blessé. Il devait obéir. Il essaya lentement de se lever de son lit mais Rose le força à se recoucher. Elle déglutit.

— Allongez-vous. S'il vous plaît.

Le Docteur évitait son regard. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit à quel point il était blessé. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait lui obéir ou il le forcerait à le faire. Et le Docteur n'aurait aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passerait s'il ne faisait pas ce que son père demandait.

— Rose, je n'ai jamais réussi à désactiver sa puce. Si je n'obéis pas…

Il déglutit et ne finit pas sa phrase. Son père avait vraiment décidé de gâcher sa vie jusqu'au bout. Rose gémit. Elle ne voulait pas que son père fasse du mal à son très cher Docteur.

— Vous n'allez pas bien.

Elle avait raison, encore une fois. Il pouvait à peine s'asseoir sans grogner sous le coup de la douleur. Chaque mouvement était douloureux. Par chance, il ne se faisait pas tirer dessus tous les jours !

— Ça va prendre des plombes.

Le père du Docteur en eut marre. Il repoussa Rose et attrapa le bras de son fils. Il le força à se lever, se fichant éperdument de sa douleur. Rose gronda de colère. Elle fit un mouvement brusque pour attaquer l'homme mais il ne fit que rire à sa tentative. Le Docteur était terrifié, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. Il était redevenu le petit garçon effrayé par son père. Ce dernier sortit un objet qui ressemblait à un téléphone mais qui n'en était pas un. Le Docteur déglutit.

— Non, _dit-il faiblement._ Non. S'il te plaît, père, _supplia-t-il._

Le père ignora son fils pendant que Rose essayait encore de l'attaquer. Elle souhaitait désespérément libérer le Docteur des mains de cet homme dangereux.

— Tu sais ce que c'est ? _Demanda-t-il à Rose en tentant de garder le couteau et la fille loin de lui._

— S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça, _continuait de supplier le Docteur._

Rose secoua faiblement la tête. Peu importait qu'il la repousse de plus en plus violemment, elle essayait de l'attaquer encore et encore. Il ne ferait aucun mal au Docteur.

— Mon fils a eu l'honneur d'être mon premier cobaye, _dit le père alors que le Docteur se débattait faiblement contre son emprise._ Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas dit qu'il avait cette petite puce aussi. En fait, il en a deux. J'ai placé la seconde directement dans son cerveau. Et ceci, _il montra le faux téléphone_ , est une télécommande. Si je presse ce bouton rouge, il fera tout ce que je lui demanderai. Même te tuer.

— Il ne me tuerait jamais, _grogna-t-elle._

— Tu veux parier ta vie là-dessus ?

Le père donna un rapide coup de pied dans la jambe de son fils pour le forcer à cesser de se débattre. Le Docteur souffrait, était déchiré, sur le point de s'écrouler mais il s'arrêta instantanément.

— Il ne le fera pas.

— Eh, bien, voyons voir.

Le Docteur regarda avec horreur son père appuyer sur le bouton rouge. Il sentit le bourdonnement normal de la puce alors qu'un ordre était transmis à son cerveau, à son corps. Un ordre de tuer. Il regarda Rose et lui dit silencieusement qu'il était désolé et qu'elle devrait s'enfuir. Puis, l'ordre emplit son esprit. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il devait tuer maintenant. Son visage et son regard changèrent, s'assombrirent. Son père le lâcha et le Docteur marcha directement vers Rose. Elle déglutit et tituba en arrière.

— Non… Monsieur, je vous en supplie.

Le Docteur leva la main et caressa doucement son visage et son cou. Il ne l'entendait pas. Il ne la regardait même pas. C'était comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une étrangère. Non, une proie. Une proie qu'il devait abattre. Rose gémit tristement mais ne fit rien contre lui. Elle ne faisait que regarder et le supplier.

— S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas.

Sa main cassée attrapa le couteau qu'elle tenait encore. Sa main gauche attrapa lentement sa gorge. Il n'y avait aucune compassion dans ses yeux. Cependant, quelque chose dans son esprit lui disait que c'était mal, qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. Il plaça le couteau qu'elle tenait sur sa gorge, juste là où il pouvait sentir son sang circuler. Rose déglutit difficilement.

— Embrassez-moi en le faisant, _murmura-t-elle._ Je mourrai plus facilement de cette façon.

Les mots semblèrent toucher quelque chose en lui mais il ne montra aucune réaction. Il eut un sourire narquois et l'embrassa lentement comme si personne ne regardait. Alors qu'il l'embrassait avec passion, il guida le couteau contre sa propre gorge. Elle répondit à son baiser désespérément, ses mains tremblantes essayant de le forcer à baisser le couteau. Le baiser brisa quelque chose en lui et le fit douter de l'ordre. Son esprit luttait contre le paradoxe. Il tentait de résister et cela lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Il tremblait, mais le couteau ne quitta jamais sa gorge. _« Si vous mourez, je meurs aussi. C'est comme ça que ça marche. » « Dès que votre cœur cesse de battre, je saute de ce rebord. »_ La confusion remplit son esprit. Que devait-il faire ?

— S'il vous plaît, lâchez ce couteau.

 _« Je vous aime. »_ Et elle lui faisait confiance. Des images de Rose tentant désespérément d'attirer son attention, le suppliant de la garder près de lui, de rester en vie traversèrent son esprit. Elle lui avait prouvé combien elle l'aimait et combien elle lui faisait confiance. Il ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose. Il baissa le couteau. Rose sourit joyeusement, soulagée, et le serra contre elle. Il se débattait encore et c'était de plus en plus difficile pour lui. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser et son nez saignait.

— S'il te plaît, _supplia-t-il à voix très basse._ Je ne peux… Plus… Fais-le… Ou laisse-moi le faire.

Le Docteur appuya le couteau contre son cœur. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne pourrait plus résister très longtemps. Rose secoua faiblement la tête.

— Ensemble ou pas du tout. C'est mon marché, vous vous souvenez ?

— Libère-moi, _supplia-t-il simplement._

Le Docteur avait atteint ses limites. Rose l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et il lui retourna le baiser. Il perdit de nouveau le contrôle, le couteau toujours appuyé contre son cœur, son père attendant toujours qu'il tue Rose, mais il préférait mourir que de lui faire du mal. Il savait maintenant ce qu'était l'amour. Et il l'aimait, profondément, comme un fou. Rose le serra contre elle et tenta de repousser le couteau. Fatigué d'attendre, le père attrapa son fils et l'éloigna.

— Tu étais plus rapide avant. Je le ferai moi-même.

Ce mouvement rendit le Docteur complètement fou. Il resserra sa poigne sur le couteau alors que sa colère augmentait. Cet homme était responsable de toutes les mauvaises choses qui lui étaient arrivées. Il devait payer. Le Docteur tremblait et, trop soudainement pour qu'il le réalise, il poignarda son père.

— Tu ne la touches pas.

– A suivre –


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : _Animal I have become_.**

 **Nombre de parties : 3/3.**

 **Pairing : Neuvième Doctor/Rose Tyler/Martha Jones.**

 **Synopsis :** **Elle s'était enfuie et il l'aimait. Lui courir après le mena à son tragique destin.**

 **A/N : Les personnages et l'univers de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'entièrement propriété de Russell T. Davies, Phil Collinson, Susie Liggat, Steven Moffat et la BBC. Pour le reste, tout appartient à mon imagination. L'idée originale est de (dxctors).(queen) sur Instagram.**

* * *

Rose hurla. Elle ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui se passait. Le Docteur s'était débattu avec force contre l'ordre et elle pouvait voir les dommages que cela occasionnait. Et soudain, il poignardait son père. Il n'avait même pas hésité.

— D'abord ta mère, ensuite ton père. Bravo, fils !

— LIBÈRE-MOI ! _hurla le Docteur en le poignardant de nouveau._

— Tu ne seras jamais libre, fils. _Le père rit._ Jamais.

Le Docteur était aveuglé par la rage. Il balança le couteau et cogna son père encore et encore, hurlant toujours, demandant toujours à être libéré. Rose s'écroula au milieu de la pièce en pleurant. Le Docteur ne s'arrêta pas. Son père souriait encore et riait. La rage de son fils l'amusait.

— Tu as toujours été si faible. Même maintenant en demandant ta liberté.

Rose finit par se lever et s'enfuir. Elle n'était pas capable de faire face à ces hommes et à leur violence plus longtemps. Le père du Docteur était déjà mort au moment où les femmes de la maison forcèrent le Docteur à reculer. Il était couvert de sang, son corps était douloureux et il était hors d'haleine. La puce émettait toujours son bourdonnement dans sa tête. Il ramassa la télécommande et annula l'ordre. Puis, il l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. Rose n'était plus là et il ne pouvait pas courir après elle. Il se tint immobile, la tête totalement vide. Il regarda le corps mort de son père. Il n'avait aucun regret mais ses derniers mots le torturaient. Il ne serait jamais libre. Il n'était qu'un monstre. Et Rose s'était enfuie. Elle avait eu peur de lui et s'était enfuie. Il s'écroula sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il se sentait soudain très vide. Il n'avait plus personne. Il avait tué son père. Rose était partie. Il était seul, vraiment tout seul. Il était vraiment effrayé.

— Je t'aime, _murmura-t-il au vide qu'elle avait laissé en lui._

Rose s'aperçut qu'elle était retournée à la gare. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait amenée là. Elle s'assit au bord de la voie en silence, tentant de penser clairement. Elle se leva soudainement et s'éloigna. Elle traversa les rues sans regarder. Subitement, elle se retrouva sur la chaussée, souffrante mais pas mourante. Elle gémit à cause de la douleur alors que quelqu'un appelait nerveusement la police non loin. Elle n'entendait rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, on la fit monter dans une ambulance. Elle fixait le ciel avec un regard vide.

Le Docteur sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine et sut que quelque chose était arrivé à sa précieuse Rose. Il se leva, oubliant sa peine et le vide qui le rongeait pour courir dans les rues. Il boita jusqu'à la gare mais elle n'y était pas. Il se sentit soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas sauté au-devant d'un train. Les gens parlaient d'un accident. Il demanda où cela s'était passé et s'y précipita. Ce qu'il vit l'acheva. Il attrapa le chauffeur et le menaça pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Le chauffeur prit peur à cause de sa colère et du sang qu'il avait partout.

— Vous n'êtes en vie que parce que je dois la retrouver.

Le Docteur sauta dans le premier taxi qu'il trouva et demanda à ce qu'on l'amène à l'hôpital le plus proche. Quand il y fut, il courut dans le service des urgences en la cherchant désespérément, repoussant tous les gens qui essayeraient de l'arrêter.

— Rose ! _Appela-t-il._

Rose était allongée dans un lit d'hôpital alors qu'ils s'occupaient de ses blessures et autres. Elle passait de la conscience à l'inconscience, faiblement allongée dans ce lit.

— Je recherche une fille blonde qui a été admise ici après un accident de voiture. Son nom est Rose Tyler et elle m'appartient, _dit-il sans tenter de cacher la peur et l'amour dans sa voix._

Le personnel médical lui montra la chambre d'hôpital de Rose. Il les remercia et se rendit directement à la chambre où elle était. Il déglutit. Il y avait trop de médecins ici. Ils travaillèrent sur elle durant une nouvelle heure. Quand ils quittèrent enfin la chambre, il se rendit à son chevet et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle semblait si petite, si vulnérable. C'était de sa faute si elle était là. Il embrassa sa main, caressa son visage et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

— Je suis désolé, _murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de tristesse._ Je suis tellement désolé. Reviens-moi. S'il te plaît.

Rose leva faiblement les yeux vers lui. Un sourire effacé traversa ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas parler mais elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était heureuse de la voir. Il était conscient d'être dans un sale état mais il s'en fichait. Il l'avait retrouvée et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

— Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé. J'ai tenté de résister.

Le Docteur était incapable de penser à ce qui se serait passé s'il avait obéi. Il l'embrassa désespérément. Rose répondit tendrement à ce baiser avant de se replonger dans les oreillers.

— Je vous aime, _dit-elle en toussant._

— Je… _Commença-t-il. Ça avait été simple de prononcer ces mots quand elle s'était enfuie mais, à présent, en regardant ses yeux bruns, il ne trouvait pas les mots._ Je t'aime, _finit-il par murmurer._

Rose sourit tristement. Son cœur battait joyeusement contre sa cage thoracique. Elle grimaça sous le coup de la douleur et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle était entre deux phases de sommeil. Le Docteur déposa un doux baiser sur sa main.

— Je ne vais nulle part. Je reste avec toi.

Elle acquiesça lentement et s'agrippa fermement à sa main. Elle souffrait mais elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il était là et ravie d'entendre qu'il ne la laisserait pas seule dans cet hôpital.

— Rien ne pourra plus nous séparer. Rien du tout.

Pas même les démons qui le déchiraient de l'intérieur depuis que son père l'avait contrôlé. Il posa sa main sur sa joue. Rose se recroquevilla timidement à son contact.

— Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir quelqu'un comme moi ? Après tout ce que tu as vu ? _Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude._

Le Docteur avait clairement peur de sa réponse. Que ferait-il si elle décidait de partir après tout ça ? Il mourrait, parce qu'il l'aimait. Il en était certain maintenant. Il l'aimait. Et la perdre le tuerait. Il soupira de soulagement quand Rose hocha la tête.

— Je… Je suis sûre.

Il était toujours inquiet pourtant. Au sujet de ce qu'il avait fait. Au sujet de ce qu'il avait failli faire. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour la protéger. C'est pourquoi il s'était presque suicidé plutôt que de la tuer comme son père le lui avait ordonné.

— Tu devais être terrifiée. Je l'étais aussi.

— Je savais que vous ne me feriez pas de mal au final.

— Il aurait pu me faire faire n'importe quoi mais… Le baiser. Ta voix. Je me souvenais de cette promesse, ensemble ou pas du tout. Je savais qu'il ne m'aurait pas arrêté. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tenté de me tuer. J'aurais préféré mourir que de te faire du mal.

— Tu aurais fini par me tuer aussi.

Rose sourit tristement et jeta un œil sur ses blessures. Il suivit son regard et déglutit. C'était de sa faute. Il lui avait fait ça. Parce qu'elle s'était enfuie loin de lui, loin de sa violence, elle s'était fait percuter par une voiture.

— J'aurais pu être un homme meilleur. J'ai seulement choisi le mauvais chemin après que mon père…

Il déglutit difficilement à ce mot et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était trop douloureux de penser à son passé, de penser à ce que son père l'avait forcé à faire.

— J'aime vos ténèbres. _Elle leva la main pour toucher son visage._ Je m'y soumets totalement.

Le Docteur resta silencieux et apprécia la douce caresse de sa main sur son visage non rasé. Il était une véritable épave. Il eut une expiration tremblante et ferma presque les yeux. Il voulait dormir. Il avait un horrible mal de tête.

— Ça me donne une raison de vivre, _bredouilla-t-elle doucement._

Les mots étaient vraiment surprenants. Comment une femme aussi pure que Rose pouvait apprécier un homme aussi sombre que lui ? Comment pouvait-elle admettre qu'il était la raison pour laquelle elle était en vie ? Il prit sa main, l'embrassa doucement, mais ne dit rien. C'était inutile. Rose gloussa timidement et essaya de se lever. Il posa la main sur la partie haute de sa poitrine et la força à rester allongée.

— Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu te sentais, si tout allait bien. Que t'ont dit les médecins ?

— J'ai trois côtes cassées, mais je vais bien.

Trois côtes cassées. C'était un diagnostic très douloureux. Elle avait également quelques hématomes. Elle souffrait et c'était de sa faute. C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Sa migraine n'aidait pas.

— Je ne fais pas confiance à cet hôpital. _Surtout après ce qu'il lui était arrivé._ Jones et moi ferions un meilleur travail.

Il lâcha sa main avec douceur et ferma les yeux. Il se massa les tempes en espérant que ça ferait disparaître la migraine. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal à la tête. Son nez saignait encore.

— Vous pouvez me ramener à la maison, _murmura-t-elle._

— Je dois signer leur paperasse et appeler un taxi dans ce cas.

Rose hocha la tête, endormie. Le Docteur embrassa son front et se leva. Il boita jusqu'à la porte et interpella une infirmière. Il demanda à ce qu'elle lui fournisse les papiers et à ce qu'elle appelle un taxi. Elle parut inquiète pour lui car il était dans un état particulièrement lamentable mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle ferait ce qu'il lui demandait. Le Docteur la remercia et retourna au chevet de Rose. Elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience, trop épuisée pour penser. Il la regarda dormir. Il signa les papiers quand l'infirmière les lui apporta mais refusa son aide bien que sa migraine ne fasse qu'empirer. Rose dormait mal et tremblait à cause du cauchemar dans lequel elle était coincée. Le Docteur fronça profondément les sourcils quand il le remarqua mais ne sut pas s'il devait la réveiller ou non. Il prit simplement sa main et caressa son visage.

— Chut. C'est okay. Je suis là, _murmura-t-il, pas sûr de savoir si ça allait l'aider._

Ça l'aida. Dès qu'elle sentit sa main dans la sienne, dès qu'elle sentit la caresse sur sa joue, elle se recroquevilla contre son contact. Aussi longtemps qu'il serait près d'elle, elle serait en sécurité. Elle le savait.

— Merci mon Dieu, vous allez bien tous les deux ! _S'exclama la voix de Jones._

— Jones ? _Répondit le Docteur en levant les yeux vers elle._

— On m'a appelée pour me dire que vous étiez ici.

— Je ne dirai pas que nous allons bien pourtant.

Rose fut réveillée par l'agitation qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas et regarda autour d'elle, un peu inquiète. Elle se calma quand elle vit que le Docteur était toujours là et que ce n'était que Jones.

— Votre chauffeur nous attend. Je suis quasiment certaine que vous ne voulez pas qu'ils s'occupent d'elle. Ou de vous.

— Mm… _Murmura Rose._

— Vous avez raison. Prête à partir, mon ange ?

Rose hocha la tête mais se blottit contre lui. Elle ne serait pas capable de se lever toute seule. Sans parler d'aller jusqu'à la voiture. Elle aurait besoin d'un peu d'aide et le Docteur ne pouvait de toute évidence pas la porter.

— Je ne peux malheureusement pas te porter. Tu vas devoir marcher, c'est bon pour toi ? _Elle secoua calmement la tête._ Tu veux que j'appelle mon chauffeur ?

Le Docteur remarqua qu'elle se débattait encore contre lui sommeil qui l'appelait. Il appela son chauffeur et ils se rendirent tous à la voiture. Il prit Jones à part. Il devait lui parler.

— Qu'avez-vous fait du corps ?

— On l'a déposé au sous-sol.

— Parfait, _acquiesça-t-il._ J'ai quelques examens à faire.

Rose ferma les yeux et renifla. Elle n'aimait pas être portée par quelqu'un d'autre que son Docteur. De plus, la douleur était lentement en train de la submerger.

— Vous allez bien, monsieur ?

— Non. Quelque chose ne va pas et je dois être sûr de ce que c'est.

— Sir ? _Gémit Rose._

Le Docteur informa Jones qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard et rejoignit rapidement Rose, inquiet du gémissement qu'elle avait poussé. Elle avait mal, c'était évident. Elle supportait plutôt mal la douleur.

— Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas. On rentre à la maison.

— Monsieur, je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer.

— Que veux-tu dire ? _Demanda-t-il en sentant son cœur s'arrêter à ses mots._

— Ça fait mal, _gémit-elle tristement._

— Hé, vous ! _dit-il à une infirmière._ Donnez-lui des calmants. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.

— Je ne… _gémit Rose une nouvelle fois._ Je ne leur fais pas confiance.

Il savait que c'était à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé dans ce même hôpital. Il était presque resté prisonnier de ce dernier à cause d'une infirmière qui voulait sa vengeance sur lui. Il repoussa l'idée.

— Moi non plus. J'ai sûrement quelque chose dans la voiture. Et j'ai tout ce dont tu auras besoin à la maison. Je vais prendre soin de toi, mais tu dois être forte, juste un peu plus longtemps.

Rose acquiesça lentement, toujours tremblante. Ils allèrent rapidement au parking et montèrent dans la voiture. Le Docteur chercha immédiatement des calmants pour la douleur. Quand il les trouva, elle les donna à Rose avec de l'eau. Elle les prit rapidement et se blottit contre lui. Il la serra précautionneusement contre lui alors qu'on les ramenait chez eux. Sa migraine était lancinante. Ça lui causait des vertiges mais il ne dit rien. Rose était sa priorité. Elle s'endormit lentement. Il caressa son visage. Une vieille chanson lui revint en tête et il commença à la chantonner. Elle se roula en boule en reniflant. Elle avait toujours mal mais voulait se faire aussi petite possible pour rester contre lui. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la résidence, il donna l'ordre de transporter Rose à sa chambre et d'assigner quelqu'un à sa surveillance. Elle avait sombré dans un profond sommeil que des souvenirs distrayaient.

Alors que Rose dormait, le Docteur prit une longue douche chaude pour se débarrasser du sang et de la douleur dans ses muscles. Il enfila des vêtements propres et alla directement de sa salle de bains au sous-sol. Son père avait ramené toutes les personnes responsables de son état et les avait enfermées ici. Il les ignora et se rendit dans son laboratoire. Jones était déjà là et l'attendait.

— Faisons ça maintenant, _dit-il._

Le Docteur s'allongea et ferma les yeux tandis que Jones plaçait des capteurs sur son front. Il la laissa faire son travail. Durant les soixante minutes qui suivirent, elle pratiqua des examens sur lui. Pendant ce temps, Rose dormait toujours aussi profondément mais se débattait pour se réveiller et retourner auprès de lui. Quand Jones revint, le Docteur sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa migraine était en train de le tuer.

— Dites-moi. Je suis prêt à l'entendre.

Jones lui expliqua que la puce avait gravement endommagé son cerveau quand il avait résisté à l'ordre donné et qu'elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Son cerveau dégénérerait lentement. Son père avait raison. Il ne serait jamais libre. Il savait ce qui se passerait s'il se débattait contre l'ordre. Il avait tout planifié. Ça n'avait été qu'un jeu et, à présent, il allait lentement sombrer dans la folie.

— Ne dites rien à Rose. S'il vous plaît.

Il essuya le sang qui coulait de nouveau de son nez. Désormais, il savait que c'était une conséquence de son cerveau qui se dégradait. Il se leva lentement et prit une arme qu'il conservait enfermée dans un tiroir. Il tua les prisonniers un par un.

— Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Brûlez-les. Mon père aussi.

— Monsieur, vous n'avez que quelques semaines avant…

— Quand j'aurais oublié qui vous êtes, qui elle est et qui je suis, tuez-moi.

Jones hocha la tête. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne le ferait changer d'avis. Elle déglutit et promit qu'elle le ferait. Le Docteur la remercia et se rendit à la chambre de Rose au moment où elle se réveillait lentement. Il plaça gentiment une main sur son épaule quand elle essaya de se lever et la força à rester au lit.

— Tu ne bouges pas. Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin.

— Je dois me lever. _Elle grimaça et le regarda._ Je vais b-bien…

Il l'aida à s'asseoir mais refusait toujours qu'elle quitte le lit. Elle avait encore besoin de beaucoup de repos et elle devait rester immobile autant que possible pour que ses côtes guérissent proprement.

— Tu ne peux pas mentir à un docteur.

— M-monsieur, s'il vous plaît, _gémit-elle en agrippant son côté avec précaution._

— C'est toujours douloureux ?

Rose avait mal, c'était évident. Les antidouleurs qu'il lui avait donnés plus tôt n'avaient plus d'effet. Il devait en trouver d'autres.

— Ne bouge pas. Je vais chercher des antidouleurs.

— Non. Je vais bien…

Il savait qu'elle mentait mais choisit de la croire. Il était inutile d'insister. Il s'assit près d'elle et elle se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras.

— Je vous aime.

— Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour avant que tu n'entres dans ma vie. _Il sourit tristement et la câlina._ Merci.

Rose lui embrassa la tête et eut un faible sourire. Le Docteur ferma les yeux. Sa nouvelle définition du bonheur était de l'avoir à ses côtés. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas en profiter très longtemps.

— Je t'aime aussi, _murmura-t-il, endormi._

Rose enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine et inhala son odeur. Elle soupira avec adoration. Il ne réaliserait jamais combien elle l'aimait vraiment.

— Tu ne me laisseras jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce serait un moindre réconfort mais il avait besoin de savoir si elle serait là jusqu'à la fin, si elle serait là quand Jones mettrait un terme à sa vie. Rose lui donna un gentil coup de nez.

— Jamais.

— Je suis désolé, _murmura-t-il avec un sourire triste avant de s'endormir._

Rose se blottit contre lui calmement. Il dormit si profondément que rien n'aurait pu le réveiller. Quelque part dans les ténèbres de son sommeil, il sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui de dormir si profondément. Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais ? La situation le terrifiait mais il devait tout garder pour lui.

— Pardonne-moi, _murmura-t-il dans son sommeil._

Bientôt, il serait enfin libre. Quand il se réveilla, il était confus à propos de l'endroit où il était. Sa migraine était toujours là mais devenait plus supportable. Il regarda autour de lui et fronça profondément les sourcils quand il vit Rose Tyler dans ses bras. Que faisait-il dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi la serrait-il dans ses bras ? Rose se cramponna désespérément à lui, quelque part entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Le Docteur se frotta les yeux. La confusion se dissipa lentement alors qu'il se souvenait des derniers jours. Cette dégénérescence du cerveau le rendrait définitivement fou. Il ne voulait pas oublier sa Rose. Il avait besoin de s'accrocher à elle.

— Dors bien, mon ange. Personne ne te fera de mal ici.

— Mon amour ? _l'appela-t-elle en le regardant d'un air endormi._

— Je suis là, _répondit-il en lui embrassant le nez doucement._

— J-J'ai peur, a _voua-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui._

— De quoi as-tu peur, chérie ?

— Je ne sais pas, _dit-elle en reniflant._

— C'est embêtant de ne pas savoir de quoi tu as peur.

Maintenant qu'il était éveillé, sa seule peur état de tomber dans un coma en dormant, mais sa plus grande peur était de la perdre. Rose hocha faiblement la tête et le serra contre elle.

— Tu as de la chance. Je peux te protéger de tout dans ce monde. _Sauf de sa perte._ Tu es la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais eue dans ma vie.

Rose sourit tristement, toujours accrochée à lui. Le Docteur embrassa doucement ses lèvres et elle répondit à ce baiser. Il devait vraiment profiter de ces petits moments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent et il était toujours heureux de l'avoir dans sa vie. Bien qu'il soit tous les deux très blessés, le Docteur emmena Rose un peu partout et profita de chaque petit moment avec elle. Les meilleurs moments de toute sa vie. Rose s'accrocha à son bras et lui adressa un doux sourire.

— Monsieur ?

— Oui ?

Le Docteur se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait jamais posé de questions sur ses soudaines envies de voyager à travers le monde, comment il était possible qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué ses problèmes de mémoire, ses moments de confusion, ses migraines régulières. Jones avait dit qu'il avait encore quelques semaines devant lui mais il pensait que ce serait moins long. Rose gloussa.

— Je vous aime.

— Laisse-moi réfléchir… Hmm… _Dit-il d'un ton joueur._ On dirait que je t'aime aussi.

Il l'embrassa et elle y répondit. Ils étaient tous les deux amoureux, profondément, à la folie. Rien ne pourrait les séparer, sauf son très proche décès.

— On a encore beaucoup de choses à voir.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un grand sourire. Il lui adressait toujours ce sourire car il était toujours heureux d'être à ses côtés. Personne ne l'avait vu ainsi auparavant. Il tenta d'attraper sa main mais sa vision était toute floue. Rose entrelaça leurs doigts.

— Nah.

Il se sentit soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué de ce qui venait de se passer et la rapprocha de lui. Il ne comprenait pas sa réponse.

— Nah ? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette réponse.

Il prétendit être sur le point de l'embrasser mais, au tout dernier moment, il tourna la tête et commença à marcher en l'entraînant avec lui. Rose grimaça et recula.

— Et je ne suis pas d'accord sur le fait que vous me mentiez.

— Te manquer ? Difficile de te manquer quand tu m'as à côté de toi.

Il lui sourit. Il avait très bien compris ses mots mais choisit de jouer avec. Il ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Rose croisa les bras. Elle était énervée il le voyait très bien. Ça le blessait mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi il agissait si étrangement, pourquoi il était si proche et pourtant si éloigné d'elle.

— Je sais ce que tu as dit. Et je ne mens pas.

Mais il mentait. Il mentait réellement. Et ça lui faisait vraiment mal. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Son père avait détruit sa vie depuis le début.

— Je ne voyage plus avec vous.

— Mais… N'était-on pas bien ? A voyager et tout ? Nous nous amusons, non ?

Le Docteur la distrayait en agissant bêtement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle demande ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Il ne le voulait vraiment pas parce qu'alors, il ne serait plus capable de mentir.

— Vous me mentez et je ne le supporte plus. Vous ne pouvez pas me mentir. Je suis désolée, monsieur.

Rose se retourna, incapable de lui faire face plus longtemps. Que lui cachait-il ? Ce devait être quelque chose de très important, quelque chose qui pouvait être fatal à l'un d'eux.

— Rose ! _Appela-t-il_. Tu ne peux pas partir seule ! C'est dangereux !

Le Docteur tenta de la rattraper mais elle marchait trop vite pour sa jambe qui était toujours en cours de guérison. Elle l'ignorait clairement et continuait de marcher, fermant les yeux.

— Rose ! _Appela-t-il une nouvelle fois._

Il ne regardait pas où il marchait. Ses yeux ne la quittaient pas. Soudainement, il trébucha sur quelque chose et tomba. Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de se rattraper et, alors qu'il était allongé sur le sol, elle s'enfuit et courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un petit coin d'herbe où elle pouvait être seule. Le Docteur marmonna alors que les gens l'aidaient à se lever et lui demandaient s'il allait bien. Personne ne le connaissait ici. Il répondit qu'il allait bien bien qu'il soit quasiment certain de s'être cogné la tête. Il devait trouver Rose. C'était sa priorité. Au début, il la cherchait. Il avait marché dans la ville et l'avait appelée mais, au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal et il finit par ne plus savoir ce qu'il faisait et ne fit qu'errer. Il passa juste à côté d'elle mais ne la reconnut même pas. Il était perdu. Il continuait de marcher pourtant. La nuit était lentement en train de tomber. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait. Son esprit était tout à fait vide. Sa tête lui faisait vraiment mal. Il s'assit sur le sol et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

— Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

Le Docteur leva la tête, confus, et regarda l'homme qui lui avait parlé. Il ne le connaissait pas et était un peu effrayé mais il ne bougea pas.

— Vous êtes blessé.

Il laissa l'homme s'approcher de lui et l'examiner mais ne répondit pas à ses questions. L'homme l'aida à se relever. Le téléphone du Docteur tomba. L'homme le ramassa. Le dernier appel était pour une certaine Rose. Il décida de l'appeler. Le Docteur regardait autour de lui, très confus.

Rose était toujours sur son coin d'herbe. Elle avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et avait fini par se rouler en boule. Elle tremblait et se demandait pourquoi il n'avait cessé de lui mentir. Disait-il seulement la vérité quand il disait qu'il l'aimait ? Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une partie d'un plan obscur. Elle s'endormit là, au milieu de nulle part. Elle était perdue et seule. Quand son téléphone sonna et que son nom s'afficha, elle attendit un moment avant de prendre l'appel. Elle lui dit de la laisser tranquille et raccrocha. L'homme regarda le téléphone, surpris par le ton.

— Est-ce qu'elle sait que vous êtes là ?

Le Docteur le regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. L'homme essaya d'appeler Rose une nouvelle fois mais elle ignora l'appel. Elle ne voulait pas parler au Docteur. L'homme soupira et choisit un autre nom dans le répertoire. Jones. Elle décrocha dans l'instant et l'homme lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et lui dit qu'elle arrivait tout de suite.

— Ne devrait-il pas être dans un hôpital ?

— _Je suis son docteur. Je l'ai autorisé à voyager. Il était avec quelqu'un._

— Rose ?

— _C'est ça._

— On dirait qu'ils se sont disputés.

— _Je ne suis même pas étonnée._

Le Docteur avait voulu garder la dégénérescence de son cerveau secrète mais il ne pouvait pas le faire alors qu'il mourait lentement, alors que son corps était lentement en train de le lâcher. Cela prit des heures avant que Jones ne vienne récupérer le Docteur. Elle le trouva dans un petit restaurant où l'homme essayait d'obtenir quelque chose de lui mais le Docteur restait désespérément silencieux et perdu. Jones l'examina rapidement. Il ne la reconnut pas. Elle remarqua la blessure à la tête, blessure qui avait été recousue à la va-vite. Cette chute avait raccourci son espérance de vie. Jones déglutit. Elle attendrait un peu mais si rien ne changeait, elle devrait respecter sa promesse et mettre fin à sa vie. Elle devait trouver Rose.

— Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui. Je le ramène à la maison.

Elle emmena le Docteur avec elle. Il n'opposa aucune résistance. Jones demanda autour d'elle si quelqu'un avait vu Rose. La plupart des gens ne l'avait pas vue. C'est un joggeur qui lui dit qu'il avait vu une jeune femme blonde qui dormait pas très loin et qui les mena à elle. Jones la secoua doucement. Quand Rose se réveilla, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir où elle était. Elle avait froid. Quand elle remarqua que c'était Jones qui l'avait réveillée et qu'elle était avec le Docteur, son visage s'assombrit. Elle ne voulait pas le voir.

— S'il t'a appelée pour avoir une chance que je le pardonne, il peut aller se faire voir.

— Ce n'est pas le cas. On rentre. Maintenant.

Rose allait protester mais Jones ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle avait promis de lui dire ce que le Docteur lui avait caché mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire ici. Ils devaient d'abord rentrer à la résidence. Rose finit par accepter et commença à s'inquiéter pour le Docteur. Il semblait déconnecté, mais elle refusait de lui parler puisqu'il ne la regardait même pas. Bientôt elle découvrirait ce qu'il lui avait caché. Il ne pourrait plus mentir. Elle récupéra leurs affaires dans leur chambre d'hôtel et ils se rendirent tous les trois à l'aéroport. Le voyage prit quelques heures et ils étaient tous particulièrement fatigués quand ils arrivèrent à la résidence. Le Docteur s'était même endormi. Jones le conduisit directement à son laboratoire avec un peu d'aide et l'étendit sur la table d'opération. Elle plaça des capteurs sur son front. Elle devait être sûre avant de le tuer.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe chez lui ?

Rose n'attendrait pas plus longtemps. Le Docteur avait agi trop étrangement et Jones faisait la même chose. Cette dernière regarda Rose, tristement.

— C'est une longue histoire.

— Oh, il t'a dit son secret, n'est-ce pas ? Il fait le con, hein ? Rien de ce qu'il a dit n'était vrai ? Il s'est joué de moi, hein ?

— Rose, tu devrais t'asseoir.

— Vous êtes ensembles, c'est ça ? Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

— Non. Je n'ai pas pu attirer son attention comme tu l'as fait. Je me suis soumise à lui mais il n'a jamais remarqué mes sentiments. Je n'ai jamais pu me battre pour lui comme toi.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

— Il a énormément changé après qu'il t'a fait sienne. C'était intriguant. Beaucoup de femmes ici se sont demandées ce qui se passait. Quelques-unes étaient jalouses du pouvoir que tu avais sur lui.

— Je n'ai…

— Si, tu en avais. Tu ne le réalises seulement pas. Je pense qu'il ne s'en est pas rendu compte non plus jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de mourir pour toi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Après qu'il a tué son père – pour toi – il m'a demandé de faire quelques examens médicaux sur lui. Comme tu le sais, son père a placé deux puces en lui. Il en a une dans le poignet et l'autre est dans son cerveau. Personne n'a pu l'enlever. Ce n'était pas grave tant que son père n'était pas dans les parages. Cependant, quand il est revenu et qu'il lui a ordonné de te tuer, le Docteur a résisté. Tu l'as vu par toi-même. Avant le Docteur ne pouvait pas résister mais pour toi…

— Va droit au but.

— La puce a gravement endommagé son cerveau quand il a résisté. C'était irréversible. Quand je lui ai dit, il ne lui restait que quelques semaines avant…

Jones ne finit pas sa phrase. C'était difficile de regarder Rose et de lui dire la vérité. Rose écoutait calmement pourtant. Elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se passait avec son Docteur. Les mots de Jones firent lentement leur chemin en elle et chacun d'eux était une torture. Rose savait ce que ça signifiait mais elle ne voulait pas l'accepter.

— Il se meurt. Et il ne voulait pas me le dire. Il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter.

— C'est ça.

Le dire à haute voix était encore plus douloureux que de seulement le penser. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Il devait survivre. Elles devaient le sauver.

— J'ai vu les symptômes. Je l'ai vu se débattre contre ce qui se passe dans son cerveau. J'ai juste pensé que c'était une partie d'un stupide jeu. J'ai pensé que c'était seulement ses blessures qui le faisaient souffrir.

— Ce n'était pas le cas.

— Tu dois le sauver.

— Je ne peux pas.

Et c'était bien le plus difficile dans tout ça. Elle ne pouvait pas le sauver. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Rose regarda le Docteur et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

— Il avait quelques semaines avant… Avant la fin. Mais il s'est cogné la tête assez méchamment. Je pense que ça a accéléré les choses. Il ne m'a pas reconnue. Il ne savait plus qui il était.

— Alors, c'est fini ?

— Quand je lui ai dit le diagnostic, il m'a demandé de l'aider à mourir quand ça arriverait.

— Tues-nous tous les deux.

— Il m'a dit que tu dirais une telle chose.

Jones se dirigea vers un bureau, déverrouilla un tiroir et en sortit une lettre et une petite boîte. Elle referma le tiroir et donna les objets à Rose. Elle les prit avec une main tremblante. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre maintenant.

— Il a désactivé toutes les puces quand vous êtes partis pour voyager autour du monde. Certaines d'entre nous ont promis de rester. Les autres sont parties. Le Docteur n'a jamais vraiment été un méchant homme. Ils nous traitaient bien. Il était méchant seulement de temps en temps mais il ne l'a jamais été parce qu'il le voulait.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Quand je lui ai promis de rester après qu'il a désactivé ma puce, il me les a donnés et m'a demandé de te les donner quand… Quand le moment serait venu.

Rose leva les yeux vers elle, les larmes inondant encore ses joues. Ses mains tremblaient plus que jamais. Elle essuyait ses larmes et ouvrit la lettre, terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Les réponses à ses questions de toute évidence.

 _« Rose, si tu lis cette lettre, cela veut dire que c'est déjà trop tard pour moi. Je sais que ça a dû être difficile pour toi de me regarder te mentir tous les jours à propos de ce qui m'arrivait mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas te le dire. C'était trop difficile. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je voulais seulement passer chaque petit moment des quelques semaines qu'il me reste avec toi. Je voulais seulement profiter de chaque petit moment que nous avions ensemble. Je suis désolé, Rose. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vivre plus longtemps. Parce que je serais devenu un homme qui mérite l'amour que tu me donnes._

 _Je t'aime ma très chère Rose, mon adorable fille jaune et rose, et je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché. Mon père avait raison quand il disait que je ne serais jamais libre. Il avait tout prévu. Sa petite puce a détruit mon cerveau, a raccourci ma vie. Et je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, car je voulais vraiment être avec toi pour toujours. Tu as commencé à faire de moi un homme meilleur et je conserverais chacun des petits moments que nous avons eus ensemble dans mon cœur plutôt que de les garder dans ma mémoire. Je voulais te protéger de cette terrible vérité._

 _Jones t'a probablement déjà dit que je lui ai demandé de mettre fin à ma vie quand je ne serais plus capable de vous reconnaître. Et je sais que tu vas protester. Je sais que tu vas lui demander de me sauver mais c'est impossible. Ce n'est pas réversible. Je suis voué à mourir. Et je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres de la perte de l'homme que tu aimes. C'est pourquoi je lui ai demandé de me tuer avant que cela ne devienne trop difficile à supporter. Tu vas pleurer. Tu vas me hurler dessus. Mais ça ne changera rien du tout._

 _Je lui ai également dit que tu lui demanderais de te tuer aussi quand tu saurais la vérité et que c'était inutile de tenter de te convaincre de rester en vie. Je lui ai donné cette lettre avec la petite boîte. Tu trouveras une alliance à l'intérieur. Si j'avais vécu plus longtemps, je t'aurais définitivement épousée. Mais comme je me meurs… Je voulais que tu saches la vérité avant qu'elle ne mette fin à ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tu meures d'une horrible façon. Je ne veux pas que tu te suicides brutalement. Alors, nous allons lentement mourir ensemble. Tout est déjà planifié. Ensemble, ou pas du tout._

 _Mets la bague à ton doigt, Rose Tyler, et rejoins-moi de l'autre côté. Nous pourrons vivre et nous aimer pour toujours dans l'au-delà._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Et je suis désolé._

 _Ton Docteur. »_

Rose pleurait pour de bon maintenant. Elle ouvrit la boîte et trouva une alliance à l'intérieur, exactement comme il le lui avait écrit. Elle l'enfila à son doigt et sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle pressa la lettre du Docteur contre son cœur et sanglota de plus belle. Il l'aimait. Il avait seulement voulu la protéger et savait qu'il était inutile de lui demander de rester en vie après sa mort alors il avait planifié leurs morts. Elle s'approcha de son corps inconscient et l'embrassa, s'excusa, lui dit combien elle était désolée, combien elle l'aimait. Elle s'allongea près de lui et caressa son visage. Jones s'approcha d'eux. Elle pleurait silencieusement. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Tu es prête ?

Rose acquiesça. Elle était plus que prête. Si le Docteur devait mourir, elle mourrait avec lui. _Ensemble, ou pas du tout._ Elle tenait encore sa lettre. Elle plaça sa tête sur sa poitrine et écouta ses calmes battements de cœur. Jones sortit deux seringues d'un kit médical.

— Vous ne souffrirez pas du tout. Ce sera comme si vous vous endormiez.

Elle déglutit et fit les injections. Rose ferma les yeux en sentant le liquide se répandre dans ses veines. Elle sentait son cœur ralentir et entendait le cœur du Docteur l'imiter. Ils mouraient lentement tous les deux et c'était exactement tel que Jones l'avait dit. Leurs corps s'engourdirent avec lenteur jusqu'à ce que leur cerveau et cœur cessent de fonctionner. Rose eut un petit sourire avant que la fin ne vienne et elle sombra finalement dans le sommeil éternel avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, tenant sa main aussi fermement qu'elle le pouvait. Ils seraient ensemble pour l'éternité à partir de maintenant et rien ne pourrait plus les séparer…


End file.
